Welcome to Spira
by The Art of Storytelling
Summary: The evil entities of the underworld had invaded young Vergil's hometown without any warning. Separated from his family by the chaos, Vergil stumbles into a world where both humans and humanoid species live in harmony. Welcome to the world of Spira. Rated M.
1. Awakening

**Disclaimers** : Materials used from Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy are owned and licensed by Capcom and Square-Enix respectively. This write up is purely done as a hobby, please support the official release. Enjoy.

 **A/N I:** Welcome to second write up featuring Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy X. I've decide to give this crossover a shot since there aren't many crossovers with the two. I haven't played Final Fantasy X in sometime, but I'll try to work my ways around it to the best of my knowledge. This particular crossover had been put on hold and delayed many times, but I was able to get my imagination working again. Anyways, read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

" _ **Tell me young one, what is that do you seek?"**_

" _ **Is it that of security?"**_

" _ **Perhaps love or friendship is what you're longing?"**_

" _ **Or rather the desire for power…?"**_

 **-Unknown village-**

The sounds of the rushing waves from the distance and the calling of the seagulls woken the silver haired boy from his slumber. His eye lids struggles to open as if they were glued shut. Despite of the little setback he was able to open them and wipes off the sleep dust in his eyes. The boy tilt his head up trying to assess his surroundings. Though his vison were in somewhat a blur, due to moistures in his eyes, he was able to make out the obvious silhouettes and colors of the objects; a table, beds, etc. The boy's head flopped back to the fluffy white pillow, his body ached considerably. He then realizes he was resting on a bunk bed— the bottom portion to be exact. Still at a blur, he turn his head looking to his sides, stationed next his bed were similar shapes of other bunk beds— squinting his eyes, he was able to make out of tan blankets, neatly folded and stacked on the foot of each beds. From what he can process, the young boy couldn't hear or see any person(s) or thing around him— he was alone.

"Where the heck am I?" the silver haired boy continues to browse his surroundings.

The boy soon starts to stare at the "ceiling" of the bunk bed. He begins to rise his right arm trying to touch the top of it, measuring the distance between him and the base of the top bunk. He then tries flexing his fingers when he couldn't reach to the top, later starts flexing his arm as well. The soreness he felt earlier seem to subside rather quickly and his visions came too. The boy pull the blankets away from him, revealing nothing but his bare light skin and white briefs. He rose from the bed, quickly checking on himself— no visible scars or bruises from what he can see. He took a seat back down to the bed, running through his silver hair with his fingers— he had no recollection of anything; what, where, and how, were the words echoed repeatedly his in mind. Just thinking of it starts to make his head pound. The boy used both his index and middle fingers massaging his temple, trying to ease the throbbing. Suddenly, giggles and laughter of children outside broke his state of confusion. He traces the sound the greenish-blue curtains, it had some interesting patterns on it, and with a slit down the middle letting out a streamline of sunlight into the space. The silver hair boy follows the creek of light to a small coffee table like object in front of his bunk, his icy blue eyes widen as he saw his belongings situated on top of the table; his navy blue t-shirt and short black pants, all clean and neatly folded, his somewhat dirty pair of two-tone sneakers— white with the three black stripes, sitting on top of his clothes like a paper weight. Just next to it, lying flat on the same table, were his prized possessions; a Japanese katana, named Yamato, and an amulet, with a ruby-like gem wrought in gold.

"Jackpot! Time to get outta here," the boy said with a smirk on his face

He rose from the bed and heads to the table— for some strange reason, every time he would lift his feet, it's like gravity became ten time heavier than normal. Although, his achenes was gone, his strength haven't recovered. His belongings were literally just a few feet away, but his struggles of walking annoyed him. Determine to leave, the boy took baby steps, lifting and dragging his left and right leg one by one— it was as if he was performing a poor man's balancing act. What it felt like a lifetime, he manage to reach to the small table, he begins to get dress, and lastly, his amulet, nicely tucked under his shirt.

Suddenly, more sunlight made its way into the space, illuminating the room temporary. The boy sensed present behind him.

"Ah, seems you're finally awake, little one," the figure behind him said in deep raspy voice. "And already dressed too, excellent," voice added.

The young boy took slight glance over his right shoulder, he wasn't able to make out the figure's face, but from what he can evaluate, a mid-built older male, taller than him obviously, he wore a purple vest with gold trimmings, dark green pants, and purple slip on.

"It's remarkable, how you were able to recover, with such injuries you've sustain," the older male said.

Not waiting to assess the situation, the boy snatches Yamato and quickly spins himself around to face the stranger. Alert and ready, he narrow his eyes and enters his battle stance with his right hand hovering over the handle of the katana, similar to that of a samurai preparing a swift horizontal strike

"Whoa-ho, easy there kiddo," the man raised both of his hands in the air. "I mean you no harm, besides you wouldn't attack an unarmed man would you?" he said.

"Maybe, if you don't answer my questions," the boy replied in a cold manner.

Now, the older man's face came into view when he let go of the drapery, blocking off the incoming light from outside into the space. He was bald on the top, but gray hairs on side, he wore a green headband and wrinkles on the neck area. A light smile appeared on the elderly man's face and gave a nod of agreement.

"Where the hell am I?!" the young boy demanded.

"Well, you're in Besaid Island, Besaid Village to be exact," the older gentleman tries to soothe the tension within the air.

"You are joking? I've never heard of the place," the boy doubting man of their location.

"You're alone and afraid, I get that, but trust me as I tell you this," the man continues to tame the agitated boy. "We found you washed to our shores with your belongings and you were hurt bad— so, we brought you here to our village— you were out for 4 days," he explained.

"Huh…?" the silver hair boy couldn't believe it. With no revelation of how he got here, questions begins to flood his mind again.

"Now, it's only fair that I have a few questions of me own," it was now the elderly man's turn to interrogate to the young boy. "I'm Roppa, the village elders here… and your name sonny?" throwing a basic question to break the boy's anxiety.

"Vergil," the boy gave a quick answer.

"Ah, Vergil— unusual, but a mighty fine name nonetheless," Roppa chuckles at the boy's foreign name.

Vergil was taken back at the man's demeanor, he wasn't sure what to think of it. What did he find it funny? It is a common name from where he was from, though the spelling is a tad different. Not taking kindly to the man's laughter, Vergil revved his left wrist forward, the sound of the sheathed sword clanging within.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Okay! Okay! No jokes!" with a little jitters in Roppa's tone. He threw his hands up again when he heard sound of cold steel in the cover. "Look sonny, there's no need to get—"

Suddenly, the sounds of roaring thunders and rumbling just outside of the hut. Both Vergil and Roppa jolted a bit by the sound of the boom. The elderly man brush aside the curtains and took a peek outside, temporary filling the space again with light, and blinding Vergil in the process. As he looked into the skies, it's still sunny, but just beyond the village— from what he can tell, a small patch of clouds circling around a concentrated area.

"Huh, that's odd… usually small batches of clouds can't generate thunder," Roppa said.

He took another close look, something caught his attention in middle of the circulating clouds- is it a star? No, it's early in the day, but whatever it is the ball of light starts to glow green.

"Hmm…" Roppa starts rubbing his lower chin as his continues to observe the light anomaly.

Vergil relax his battle stance, as the elderly man was too focus on whatever is happening outside. He begins swirling his sheathed sword with ease a like a band twirler, the boy then lightly jab the rug with the end of it. Both of his hands on the mid-section of the covered sword, steadily the weapon— side by side, Yamato was slightly taller than him.

"Well that was strange," as the old man let go of the curtains closing off the incoming light to the space once again, and direct his attention back to the youth. He quite stunned at young Vergil's posture—almost adult-like. "Well now, it seems you're willing to listen… I'll tell you what I know," Roppa said.

Vergil made no attempts to response. He stood there silently, as he awaits for what the elderly man is about to say.

 **-The outskirt of Besaid Village-**

 **[Music]  
** **Final Fantasy X: Besaid Island**

The sun shines brightly in the afternoon sky, the cool breeze swaying the many trees and plants on the island and the wildlife strolling about in the bushes, drinking for from the lake, or other natural activities Mother Nature has in store for them. From the distance, laughter and chatter of adults and children alike, were hiking back to the village— they were just coming back from the docks, located at beachside on the base island, unloading or loading, supplies and people. The rumors were swirling that a boy was found washed ashore on this island and currently recuperating in the village—that was the talk for the past 2 days.

"I've heard Sin had struck nearby islands, thank Yevan, ours was spared from such destruction," an elderly woman said, hunched over with both of her hands behind her back.

"You think the little boy was from the neighboring islands Sin hit?" a mid-age woman said, strolling with a makeshift cart full of supplies.

"Surprisingly, the little man didn't turn to one of Sin's pawns," a young man said. "He must've been one tough kid," he begins flexing his biceps, demonstrating and comparing to his strength and Vergil's will to survive… and showboating.

"Please, your 'strength' couldn't even tame a baby chocobo," a woman next to him trying to extinguish the young man's burning energy.

"Oh come on now, you're ruining my glorious moment here," the young man responded back to the unimpressed woman, walking beside him.

The adults laughs at the priceless moment and continues to chatter away, as the make their return to the village fill with goods. Few of the children were around and about with their guardians and/or parents, laughing and making funny faces at each other.

"Hey, hey! Did you get to see the boy who was found at the beach?" a tan skin boy with a lime green bandana said.

"No, the grownups didn't wanna let us see him resting at the guest hut," a ponytail girl said.

"I heard he could've been affected by Sin's toxic," another young girl added.

"No way! If he did, he would've been dead when the grownups found him," said an another boy.

Suddenly, a loud screech echoed the skies— the masses stop dead on their tracks, frozen by the high-pitch howl. The children ran behind their parents and guardian for protection and comfort. The shrieking sounds grew louder and louder, it was becoming unbearable— the people began to cover their ears, trying to dam the squawking sounds. The villagers didn't run, as the screech had them all spooked.

"There!" one of the children said, as she pointed directly above them.

 **[End Music]**

The masses direct their attention to the sky. A black dot, high above, stalking, as it circle around them like prey. It made it hard to see because of the glaring sun in their eyes. Patches of clouds starts to gather at one spot, other nearby clouds follow suit, blocking out the sun and casting a shadow below. As the black dot begins to descend, little by little, it starts taking shape. Though it was still further up, they were able to see its wing and calmly flapping.

"Eh, it must that damn bird, who keeps nibbling at my crops," elderly woman observed.

"I think it's a little too big to be a local bird, don't you think?" one of the villages shielding her child said doubly.

"Well, whatever it is— it ain't a match for me!" the young man begins to puff his chest to show his manliness.

"Can you for once not play it cool at a time like this?" the female friend said.

Sensing an their guard down, the bird-like creature let out another high-pitch screech, and begins to nose dive towards the masses below. As the figure drew closer and closer to them, it was evident that the dot in the sky was no local bird at all. Its entire body was red and transparent, intense glowing green eyes, and bat-like wings.

"I can't move!" the one of the villagers shouted.

Everyone realizes this— squirming their bodies trying to get moving, but failed as if they were put a spell upon preventing them. The creature drew closer and closer, from here they were staring at the face of death. The adults shouted for help, children crying behind their parent-guardian as they shield them. All hope seems lost as they will be witnessing their painful death— potentially being eaten alive. As the bird-like creature was about to capture its prey, a spear intersect the creature and its meal abruptly.

" _ **Eeerrrkkk!"**_ The bird flew back to the air, startle of what just transpire so suddenly.

The creature, now flying at low-altitude, directing its attention to the newcomer. This person stand between it and its prey. The bird-like monster started hissing in annoyance and once again begins to circle the group, clockwise. The people were able to shake off the spooks, as a warrior has come to the rescue.

"Kimahri!" one of the children cheered.

 **[Music]** **  
Final Fantasy X: Battle Theme**

The warrior walk to the spot where his spear had landed and quickly snatches it. With a few twirl of his spear he let out a lion's roar and pointed iron of the spear at the beast— a warning it to back off. Unlike the villagers, who were human, the defender is a Ronso— a race of robust, humanlike feline. He stands over six feet tall towering everyone, like all Ronsos he has a lion like appearance, muscular, dark blue fur, and a horn on their foreheads— he was a special case, the feline warrior's horn had been broken off. He had pierced ears, his white hair held back in a ponytail and braids on the side. He wore sash tied around his waist with a red belt, leather straps securing his arm guard in place, a chest piece that has a skull motif, and shoulder guards with white feathers or fur.

"Let's go, Kimahri!"

"Teach that monster a lesson!"

"Kick its butt, Kimahri!"

The people cheering on their hero, but he paid no attention of the rally— his yellow eyes were dead set on the bird-creature above, stilling stalking them. The monster soon begins descending to the ground, with each flap of its wings, strong gust of wind were kicking up dirt. The bird, now, touch landed— It's was huge in comparison to a small fishing boat, though its entire body is red and transparent— with a closer observation it looks almost gelatin-like with no vital organs visible and its head is more reptilian-like. The creature spread its bat-like wings and gave another squawking sound. The people's cheers has now grown silence as they now got a convenient look. Slowly, the crowd begins to creep back, letting Kimahri and beast some space and of course witness the battle from a safe distance.

" _ **Kwwweeeerk!**_ **"** the bird-creature suddenly charges at the Ronso warrior, like a raging bull.

With cat-like reflexes, no pun intended, Kimahri quickly side steps as the monster brushes pass him. The beast, immediately made a U-turn and returns charging at its opponent— this time its entire body begins to electrify in a neon green light. The warrior sees this and starts rushing to the creature, head on. As they got closer and closer, Kimahri then jabs the iron tip of the spear to the dirt and catapult himself over the creature. Trying to stop, the bird lost its traction, crashing into nearby trees and toppling them. The warrior dashes towards his spear to retrieving it, he then raises his right arm with his weapon in hand, and harpoons it to the destructed path.

" _ **Keeeeeeewwwk!**_ **"** the bird monster cries in the pain.

Lightning strikes at the creature vaporizing the derbies around it. The spear was embedded in the beast's breast— it starts to ooze out a thick purple substance, most likely blood. It begins to wobbling towards Kimahri. Wasting no time, his natural instinct kicked in, he rushes to the bird a blazing speed— in no time, he grasp the mid-section of the pole and forcefully thrusting the spear into the monster. More of its thick blood starts spilling out. Not wanting anymore of it, the bird begins to spin around lifting the champion off his feet. Kimahri was in one hell'va ride, but the merry-go-around didn't last long, he lost his grip and causing it to launch himself into the air. The bird seized the disadvantage of the Ronso warrior and jets towards him.

"Hmm…" Kimahri didn't say a word assessing his situation, he then saw the monster accelerating towards him. The exposed heft of the spear that was lodged into the creature caught his attention, a light bulb pop— he had a risky idea,

The bird soon was surrounded with green electrical shards, rotating around it, counter clock wise. One by one the electrified shards begins firing way. Kimahri leap on one of the projectiles, not fazed of the electrical touch, and twirls around another incoming crystal with ease. The bird creature summons more of its projectiles, barraging it at the warrior. The more calling of electric shards, hailing them at the opponent, and missing— the closer they both got. This frustrated the breast, it let out a high-pitch screech in anger. Blinded by rage and abandoning its strategy, the creature went full speed ahead at the falling feline. Kimahri swerve to his left, rotating his entire body, he held out both arms up to descend quickly. He then catches hold of the pole and pulling it downward like a lever— the spear begins to tearing down the bird's chest and gushing out the purple ooze in the process.

" _ **Kuurrreeeguuu!**_ **"** The monster cries in agony.

The heft of the spear starts to bend, then snapping it into two, due the pressure. The other half still stuck in the beasts' lower breast, more goo spilling out uncontrollably. Kimahri spins his entire body facing at the injured creature above him, as he free falls. Seizing the moment of a dying enemy, the Ronso warrior begins to position himself in a semi-cradle, his body suddenly engulf in sparkling light.

BANG!

Kimahri releases a projectile of his own, "Fire Breath"— the speeding ball of fire, flies straight to the bird-creature.

BOOOM! Direct hit.

 **[End Music]**

The explosion created a plume of smoke in the sky. The gather clouds that was created by the beast, soon dissipates revealing the blue skies once more. The ordeal was finally over, everyone thought. The feline warrior, still free falling, somersaults his way down to ground level, touching down with both of his feet. The people begins to cheer and paraded towards the Ronso— they've witnessed their champion single handedly defeated the beast in such amazing fashion.

"Yeah! Kimahri!"

"You kick its butt!"

"Truly, Besaid's guardian."

The crowd praising their hero from saving them from their presume death. A smile appear on Kimahri's face and giving a slight nod to the villagers. He turn is attention to the plum of black smoke in the sky, he squint his eyes— his smile soon turn to a flown.

"What's with the long face? You've won!" a mid-aged woman said

"That's right, you beaten that thing effortlessly," the egoistic man said happily. "If I would've had a chance, I could've shown that beast a thing or two!" displaying his karate chops— attacking an imaginary enemy and an awful attempt of a roundhouse kick.

"And after all that, you're still boasting…" the young woman next to him sighs.

"What can I say? With Kimahri at our side, we're invincible!" the young man confidently laugha and pounds his chest, showing he can be tough too… if he wanted.

The group cheered and laugh, but to Kimahri, his focus is the plume in the sky. The smoke soon cleared, revealing the now deform beast. Its appearance looks as if it was a victim of a napalm attack— its body has charred spots, one of its wings dangling— held on by a few lines of its skin but still mobile—struggling to stay in flight somehow, and its lower jaw completely gone—exposing its tongue and upper portion of its mouth. The people gasp in horror and disbelief—how can the beast survive such a devastating attack? The monster made no attempts to seek its revenge, using its might to flee from battle.

"Kimahri, aren't you gonna finish it off?" one of the villagers said as everyone witness the creature falling back.

He held his hand up, for a pause, "The beast will die soon, no need to pursuit," he gave a quick answer.

With a broken spear in his hand, he guide the group to the safe haven. Few of them were little shaken of the event, some in awe of what just transpire. No matter what they thought, they were safe and that what counts.

 **-The entrance of Besaid Village-**

 **[Music]** **  
Final Fantasy X: Besaid Village**

They eventually made their back way to the village with the guidance of the fearless Ronso warrior, Kimahri. The villagers welcome the others back home. The talk of the hour was the astatic duel between the bird-creature and Kimahri. The entire villagers were in awe describe by the witnesses' story— everyone were glad that no one was seriously hurt.

"Kimahri…" a small voice heard behind the crowd.

The villagers the clear a path for their hero. At the end of the route stands a little girl, no more than ten, and three teenagers, 1 female and 2 males, by the little girl's sides. The two males wore similar outfit of that of the people on the island while the other two were different from those of the villagers. The little girl's attire is similar to that of a Japanese shrine maiden— pure white top with matching color wide sleeves with small floral prints on it, a long and pleated royal blue skirt, a yellow sash-like around the girl's waist, her brown hair held back in a bun tied with a yellow ribbon, and her eyes were irregular— emerald on right and sapphire on the left. The older girl wore a black dress exposing her shoulders and the good stuff, her long black hair covering her left red eyes, and matching lavender lips and eye shadows. Kimahri walk to their direction- soon standing toe to toe, he later kneel on one knee to meet at the little girl's eye level.

"Are you hurt?" the little girl said in a concerning matter.

Kimahri shakes his head in a "no" in response, later patting her head. The little girl let a sigh of relief knowing the fact that he's okay.

"Ya could've said something sooner when ya ran off, you had Yuna worried, ya'know?" the teenage boy with tan skin, red hair that was comb up, with a blue bandana as headband— said to the Ronso.

"I'm sure Kimahri had his reasons, Wakka," the young girl said sternly to red head.

"But he could've say like, 'Hey something is out there— be right back,' along those lines," not pleased with the girl's comments.

"Maybe you could've save the others when they were attack by this bird-creature," she fires back at him.

"But he— then…" Waka gave up trying to convince her of Kimahri's wrong doings.

"Lulu, you should cut my brother some slack," the other young boy said as he chuckles at his brother and friend, bickering.

With the frightful event brush pass them, the people of Besaid Village were just about to tend to their daily routine, when a familiar raspy voice called.

"Ah, everyone is all here— perfect," Roppa said.

Everyone's attention turn to the guest lodge as an elderly man emerges from the hut along with the silver hair boy behind, unbeknown to most of them as who the boy is— they greeted the old man as he stroll to the pack.

"Did everyone journey back safely?" elderly man wonder as he had witnessed unusual phenomenon in the sky just beyond village.

The people begins to retell the story to Roppa— of Kimahri'a heroic battle against bird-monster. The man was quite fascinated on the peoples' account— the story matches to that of what he saw in the sky just moments ago. Vergil was quite intrigued as well, when he starts listening in. Soon the people took noticed of the boy.

"So is that…?" as one of the village assume.

"Ah yes," Roppa gave the young boy a nudge giving him some encouragement to introduce himself to entire villagers.

A few of the villagers were astonished— the boy had no visible injuries from what the people could tell as if he was never hurt at all when they were the ones who found and transported him to the village. Others pity him as a castaway from the eradicated islands nearby. Waka took the opportunity to break the ice, he walks over to Vergil and squats down to meet him at his height.

"Names Waka, ya?" he said with a big grin on his face. "What's yours?" He extends his right hand out offering a greeting.

"You're gonna scare the poor kid with your suspicious smile," Lulu teasing the red head.

"Ah…" Waka's had no answer to Lulu's comments. He then begins to scratch the back of his head, thinking if made a first bad impression.

The young boy glances over to Roppa, only giving him a slight nod, assuring Vergil that he's amongst friends.

"Vergil," he finally said.

 **[End Music]**

* * *

 **A/N II:** There you have ladies and gents, another crossover uploaded. Please be patience with me, drafting a new chapter takes time and lots of editing. I hope you guys enjoyed reading my write up—if you did, feel free to leave a comment this will encourage me to continue this story. If you didn't, drop a comment if you like— I appreciate feedbacks of improvement, but please be reasonable. Take care!


	2. Besaid Island

**Disclaimers: refer back to Chapter 1**

 **A/N I:** Hello ladies and gents, welcome back to my crossover. It's been awhile since the first chapter and was quite pleased that some readers took their time to review my story and to that I thank you. I hit some road blocks along the way creatively and in real life, so patron me for the delay. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Besaid Island**

"Vergil." He finally said.

 **[Music]**

 **Final Fantasy X: Besaid Village**

Waka's smile grew even wider as the silver haired boy announced his name to everyone. The smiley teen glances over his shoulder and giving the Besaid villagers the thumbs up—breaking the awkward silence between them and the boy. The villagers sigh in relief knowing that the lad haven't succumb deep to Sin's toxins, but were still amazed of his speedy recovery. Normally death is certain for child his age. It's only appropriate that the villagers of this island feel uneasy towards people that have been in contact with Sin.

The children stood behind their parents and guardians, stealing a few peeks over trying to catch a glimpse of their new guest. The silvery snow white hair was the first thing that caught their attention. Between them and Vergil they're roughly similar of age. The clothes he's wore look foreign to them, perhaps the latest fashion in the mainland?

Everyone's eyes cast upon to the sheathed katana the boy was wielding. To the adults, it strike them odd that a boy is holding such a weapon. To the children, they were at awe and somewhat jealous that Vergil possess a sword.

The village children soon start to crowd around the silver haired boy in curiosity. Vergil took a step back, not knowing how to react in this certain situation. Roppa place his hand over the boy's shoulder making sure he doesn't fall over.

"What happened?" one of the children ask.

"Where are you from?" another said.

"That's a cool sword! What's it for?"

"To fight Sin duh! You did fought Sin right?"

"No way! You fought Sin?!"

The younglings began to overwhelm Vergil with questions he didn't have the answers to, but it didn't matter because the children bombard him with many more questions as their inquisitive mind grew.

"What's Sin like?"

"I bet it's scary!"

"Can we see your sword?"

Vergil didn't have chance to answer to any of them. When he was about to he was cut off with another question. Suddenly, a throbbing pain begins pounding his head. He rubs the temple trying to soothe the pain, but the noisy kids wouldn't allow it.

Roppa saw the katana wielding boy a bit in a disarray. He just awoken from a coma-like state and just starting to adjust to his new environment.

" _Better not leave Vergil hanging. It's not mentally healthy for a boy his age_ ," he thought to himself. "Now, now, settle down children." The old man step into the rowdy group of kids towering all of them.

Roppa created some separation between them and Vergil giving him some breathing room as the lad collects himself in the process.

"I know you're all eager to speak to Vergil," The elderly man reassuring the children. "You'll get your chance during our dinner gathering." Roppa said.

"What's the special occasion?" one the villagers spoke out.

"Well, to welcome Vergil to our humble village of Besaid and Kimahri's heroic act of course." The village elder stating his intention to everyone.

The people reflect on Roppa's proposal and took it in consideration. The villagers discuss the arrangement among themselves.

"Well a dinner gathering would be nice." a ponytail girl said.

"Kimahri did save all of us— it's only right." An elderly woman weight in her opinion.

"And the kid?" a young man question.

"A warm welcome is in order." Another replied.

They all voted in agreement to Roppa's idea of a dinner gathering. They decided that the event should be held at the heart of their safe haven.

Evening soon draws near as the afternoon sun dips into the horizon. Everything transpire so quickly, no one haven't noticed the time. The masses disburse back to their daily routine; prepping the special event and unloading and distributing supplies. Leaving the three; Vergil, Roppa, and Waka to their own accord.

The silver hair lad stood in silence, observing the people of Besaid Island. He noticed that no electric devices or machineries were anywhere. Everything was pretty primitive, old fashion, nothing that screams modernization.

"So this is Besaid Village huh?" Vergil thought to himself out loud. It was rather peaceful and he was soaking it all in— something he needed.

A few yards away, the group consist of the Ronso warrior Kimarhi, the black robe teen Lulu, the little brunette girl Yuna, and young boy of similar feature like Waka—were walking towards their way.

"Heeeyyyy!" Waka shouts as he waves at the group approaching.

The sudden cheer of Waka broke Vergil's mental appreciation of the village. He turn his head to the direction to where the bandana wearing teen was hollering towards.

"I broke the ice and didn't break a sweat." A big grin form on Waka's face, boasting his accomplishment.

"You just said 'hello' to him— nothing to be proud about." Lulu downplaying Waka's achievement.

"Gaah…" Waka sighs in defeat. Those comments Lulu made hit his confidence, but he manage to shrug it off anyways.

At Waka's expense the other chuckles at the scene. The Goth looking girl would sometimes throw some shades at Waka because annoyance or for fun— or perhaps both?

"Now Lulu, Waka was only being friendly to Vergil." Roppa tactfully soften the blow she had said to the tan teen.

"Sorry…" Lulu slightly bow her head to the Roppa not wanting to be disrespectful around village elders.

"No need for apologies," Roppa raises his hand dropping the matter. "I'll leave Vergil with guys. It's best suited that Vergil should be amongst people his age." Roppa said.

They all gave a nodded, agreeing to the old man's wish.

"Good, I'll be at my place if you need me." Roppa part ways with the children and Kimahri as he heads to his hut.

Roppa intentions were clear; to help the lad feel at home. The rumors of Vergil, supposedly, made contact with the destructive creature name Sin had the people on edge. Now, everyone's minds are at ease knowing that Sin's toxins didn't completely consume him. At least what the people could do for him is to hold an event.

Vergil stood in silence not knowing how to response. He lived in a secluded area with his mother and twin brother. Occasionally, friends of his mother would stop by—those were the only people he was comfortable around. He wasn't good with new people, his mother would give him words encouragement to introduce himself to others.

"Hey Vergil, let me introduce you to my friends," Waka direct Vergil's attention to his newly acquaintances. "The big guy here is Kimahri," Waka pointing to the feline warrior.

Kimahri gave a slight nod to the boy. He was quite the imitating creature due to his stature. Nonetheless, Vergil gave a likewise nod to Kimahri.

"My brother Chappu." The older teen threw his arm around his younger brother's neck almost like a head lock—showing their strong brotherly bond.

The two brother looks somewhat alike, similar skin tone, both sporting bandanas around their foreheads, but that's where the similarities stops. Chappu was a bit shorter than his older brother and the hair color was different too; Waka orange/red while and Chappu dark brown—he was the third tallest among the group.

Waka release his arms around his brother so he can formally introduce himself.

"Yo." Chappu rise a hand with a smile.

Waka then shifted Vergil's focus to the two reminding kids in the group. The Goth looking girl and the short brunette girl.

"Lulu," the black robe girl said, not having Waka bother with his formalities.

"M-My name is Yuna. Welcome to Besaid Village." The youngest person of the group nervously stumbles her words. She gave a respectful bow to Vergil.

With the introduction of the group concluded Waka pulled Vergil to the side, inclining him to follow suit.

"The girl in the black. I would be careful around her—she's got a short fuse, ya?" the red head cautious whispers to Vergil's ear, making sure no one heard especially Lulu.

"Huh?" Vergil not understanding the words Waka had spoken.

"Oh, right…" Waka only realizing that Vergil probably couldn't interpret "big words" or maybe the effects of Sin's toxins? Who knows? " _Probably, should keep it simple._ " The teen scratches the back of his head. "Just make sure you don't get Lulu mad, okay?" He rephrase his words simpler this time.

Vergil had no idea what he was talking about. He had just met them—then again Vergil was in a foreign place, so it's probably best to heed his words. He gave a nod to Waka, acknowledging he understood.

"Great," Waka gave Vergil a pat on the back. "Just follow my lead and everything will be golden." He gave another grin to the Vergil.

The two rendezvous back with the group. Waka with all smiles and laughter trying to play off something he told to the silver haired boy.

"And what was that about?" with a raised brow and her arms crossed, something arouse Lulu's suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. I just told Vergil a dirty joke," Waka voice wavered trying his best to swerve Lulu's watchful eyes. "R-Right Vergil?" Using his elbow, he gave slight nudge to Vergil.

Vergil looked over at the black robe girl—her eyes beaming straight out at the red head teen with seemingly like death glares. He remembered what Waka had said to him earlier, so it's best to play along.

"Y-Yeeeahh." With a long pronunciation in Vergil's word—unsure of his choice.

Kimahri sighs and shakes his head, displeased with red head teen dragging Vergil into his little game. Yuna tilt her head in confusion with no clue of what's was going on. Chappu on the other hand eagerly anticipating the joke.

"Ugh," face palming, Lulu sigh in her disapproval. "He's just a boy—Sin's toxins is already out of his system and he doesn't need to be tainted any further by your pranks." The thoughts of the supposed inappropriate humor left Lulu disgusted.

"Right, right, right, sorry," Waka wiping the cold sweat on his face—dodging the bullet alright and was satisfy of the outcome. "Oh by the way, why don't we give Vergil the grand tour of our village?" he suggested.

"Best idea you had all day, Waka." As much as Lulu hate to admit it, he's right. Showing their new guest to their home is a proper introduction.

"I know we should show him the temple." Yuna chimed in her suggestion of their first stop.

"So bro—about the joke, can I hear it?" Not wanting Waka to drop the matter. Chappu's curiosity didn't want to be left out on "guy talks".

"Well—I—Ummm—the thing is…" Waka awkwardly bumbling his words as he tries to formulate a response. "That's not important right now. Yuna got the right idea about the temple we should start there," Waka trying his best to divert his young brother's request. "Onwards!" He point to their destination and hook Vergil's arm, seemingly dragging him as they went.

"Waka, but the joke!" Chappu hollered to his brother, but Waka paid no attention to his calls—it only fasten his pace. "Hey wait up!" he shouted.

The younger brother chases after his older sibling and Vergil determine to know the dirty humor, leaving the two girls and the Ronso behind.

"Boys will be boys, I guess." Lulu gave an audible sigh and expressing her indifference. "Let's go." She said with no other choice.

The three follow the boys to begin their grand tour.

 **[End Music]**

 **-Evening at the center of Besaid Village-**

The once blue skies that covered the vast space above, now blacken with many twinkling stars and the glow of celestial moon. The sounds of crickets chirping the night away singing their harmonious tune.

The villagers gather at the heart of their haven where they have set up a bonfire. Everyone have already begin to feast. The people were group amongst their age group, the children of Besaid in one, while the adults were in the other. Of course Vergil would be bunched with the children since he's one after all.

The silver haired boy sat behind their little huddle and paying no attention to his peers' enjoyment and fun. A lot was on his mind; many questions he have were left unanswered. How or what got him here with no logical explanation were the burning questions still embed in his mind.

Sparks of ember from the firewood flickers into the air. Vergil still contemplating on how he ended here, he gazes into the bonfire in hopes an answer would come. Shapes of the burning light dances in the inferno, Vergil narrow his icy blue eyes seeing what to make of it. As the shapes takes form, he saw what looks like buildings and people fleeing their lives in fear as they were being chased by shadowy figures.

" _ **You cannot protect those you hold dear boy."**_

The sudden voice startled Vergil. He looks around him, no one else seem to notice the voice coming through the fire. Perhaps it was his imagination? Or from the side effects of the so called "Sin's toxins"?

" _ **You are weak!"**_

The young boy, tightly, have his hand around the handle of Yamato, which he had it leaning against him. The words that the flames spoke didn't sit well with Vergil. Who or what will be in a world of hurt.

" _ **Look deep within you… of what you're truly are…"**_

" _ **Or rather, what YOU want…"**_

What he want is to return home back to his mother and brother. It's what Vergil desire the most—he doesn't belong here.

Meanwhile, Lulu was giving Waka an earful over the "grand tour of Besaid Village", due to exploring into a restricted area within the temple walls. His brother, Chappu, doing his best to defuse the situation, while the children and Yuna giggles at the scene.

It was a one big happy family and all is well one might put it.

Yuna notices a certain someone was missing all the laughter. She looks over her shoulder and found Vergil sitting next to the bonfire with Yamato by his side. His eyes were dead set on the bonfire, but he look troubled at the same time.

"What's wrong Yuna?" one the children notice Yuna looking over her shoulder.

"Huh?" the brunette girl jolted by the call of her name.

"What's wrong?" the child repeated.

"It's nothing." Yuna smiles, diverting the child's worries.

"It's Vergil huh?" another child jump into the conversation.

Before Yuna could response to her peers, Chappu suddenly butts in for a brief moment.

"There's no backing off Lulu from Waka, ya?" The green bandana wearing teen said. Chappu look over the group of kids and saw Vergil sitting alone. "This might turn ugly, you guys should go hang with Vergil." He suggested. He want to make sure Vergil doesn't feel left out.

Yuna reposition herself sitting next to Vergil on the cobble floor, later the rest of the children followed suit, shifted their positions. He didn't seem to notice his surroundings or the children around him—his sights still at the fire.

"Vergil?" Yuna tactfully call the lad's name.

"Huh?" The call of his name broke his temporary state of trance. Looking around him, he was taken back by the kids sitting next to him. "Sorry about it." Vergil apologize.

Yuna tilt head in confusion, why is he apologizing for? She could tell something was troubling him, without a doubt. Having him talk about it would probably make him feel better.

As Yuna was going to ask the sword wielding boy about his problem, a question from one of the village kids beat her to it.

"How come you didn't touch your food?" a little girl said.

Vergil look down at his feet and saw the plate of grilled fish and chopped veggies on the side, left unscathed. He was too distracted by the voice coming from the fire, but no one will believe that right? It could be the works of Sin's toxins after all.

"I'm not hungry," Vergil simply put it. "You can have mines if you want." He offer the untouched meal to his peers.

They all politely decline his plate since they've already had their portion.

Their innocent eyes shifted their attention back to the teens. Lulu still jawing at Waka and Chappu playing peace maker.

"Are they always like that?" Vergil speculate as he raise his brow.

"Not all the time," Yuna said with a doubtful smile. She didn't want to give Vergil the bad impression of Waka and Lulu.

The bickering between Waka and Lulu reminded the silver haired boy of someone dear to him. A small smirk form on his face as he reflects on his memories of similar events. Yuna caught a glimpse of Vergil smiling for the first time and it made her quite happy.

The spat between the black robe teen and the red head teen ended with her walking away and heading towards the Yuna's group.

Waka sat on the dirt in defeat or rather, relieved that their heated argument, which was practically one sided, had come to an end. Chappu gave an audible sigh of the whole thing and gave a few pats on the back to his older brother.

"You tried, bro." Chappu comforting his verbally beaten brother.

"Thank Yavan it's over, ya?" Waka droop head down and took a deep breath.

Waka did explain earlier not to cross Lulu, but clearly he didn't take heed to his own advice.

"Is everything okay, Lulu?" with concern look on Yuna's face.

"Everything is fine," Lulu assuring the brunette girl. "Waka just needed a quick lesson," She stroke Yuna's head in attempt to wash away her worries. "We should head back inside." The black robe girl not in the mood to chat with the others.

"But-"

"No buts." Lulu was too brunt out from her verbal assault on Waka and didn't the strength to go for another argument.

"Okay…" Yuna looked down to the floor wanting to cry about it. She wanted to object, but couldn't—Lulu is like an older sister to her and she only want what's best.

"Don't worry, we'll be heading to the beach tomorrow morning." Lulu insured.

"With everyone?" the little girl added.

Lulu nodded with a smile. She offer her hand to the young girl, pulling her up from the floor, and helping her dusting off any dirt on her long royal blue skirt.

Village children pouts, not wanting to have Yuna leave so soon, but they didn't want to question Lulu's authority as they'll feel her burning wrath.

"Goodnight everyone." Lulu bid the group a goodbye, while Yuna humbly bow to her friends.

The two girls walk over to the many huts in the village and soon disappearing into one of them as they enter.

"Yuna never gets to have fun when Lulu is around." One of the children sighed.

"Yeah!"

"Lulu is a big meanie"

The children began to talk amongst themselves, but for Vergil, he didn't want to speak ill behind other people's back. One thing is for sure, never cross Lulu's bad side as he witness. He paid no attention and went back staring back to the flames.

The bandana brothers of Chappu and Waka met up with remaining kids. The children laugh at the red head's misfortune as he present himself to them. He gave a playful smile and brushing off what happened earlier.

"I can never win against her, ya?" the red haired teen openly admitted while scratching the back of his head. He suddenly wonder where a certain girl went, "Where's Yuna?" scanning around looking for the missing girl.

"Lulu took Yuna back to her place." A girl with the pig tails said.

"She did huh?" Waka gave an audible sigh and crossed his arms.

"How come Yuna never gets to have fun, Waka?" another youngster ask.

"Lulu probably hates fun." A boy speculate.

"Hey, don't say things like that or do I have to tell Lulu?" Waka said, keeping the children in line. Though he had an argument with the Goth girl earlier she still a friend.

The village kids shutter in fear of thoughts of Lulu's fury if their words made it across her ears. They kept their mouths shut knowing fully that Waka would tell.

"Don't worry about it," Waka chuckle at the younglings' reactions. "Yuna will be tagging along with us at the beach tomorrow morning." The bandana wearing teen said with confidents.

"Really?" the children simultaneously said.

Waka gave a thumbs up to the children guaranteeing the brunette girl will be there. The kids cheered as they couldn't contain their excitement.

Yuna, being the daughter of a courageous hero who sacrifice himself to keep Spira safe from the destructive bringer known as Sin, has its perks. To be friend with the hero's daughter is something one can brag about.

"Hey Waka, what about Vergil?" Chappu whispered to his older brother.

They both study the lad, not surprisingly, didn't seem too interested their conversation. His eye were glued to the inferno of the bonfire.

"Why don't we invite him in a shootout game of blitzball?" Chappu recommend.

"Great idea!" Waka give firm slap to his younger brother's back. "A game of blitzball builds character too." With a big grin on his face, Waka uses himself as a prime example, posing heroically.

"Wouldn't that be a little too much for him?" Chappu, now reluctant that he ever brought it up. Vergil is a lot younger than them and probably won't do well in physical sport.

"Nah," Waka fanning his young brother's doubts. "I'm sure Vergil will do fine." Waka rest assures.

"But Sin's toxins…"

"We'll teach him—you can't bet on that," Waka being quite the optimistic person after getting grilled earlier. "Besaid will be his new home." He simply state.

The long night was getting longer as the villagers were getting exhausted of the celebrating. The masses decided to call in for the night preparing for the new day. They left the bonfire going, eventually the flames will expire on its own.

Everyone started to part ways heading back with their own huts and tents. Vergil, however, really had no one. An elderly woman, thankfully guided young Vergil back to the guest hut, the same place where he first awoken.

"Tomorrow is a new day—best get some sleep." The old lady said

Vergil gave a nod to the woman. He pan the curtains of front entrance away and head inside the hut alone. His blue eyes gazes upon the vacant bunk beds and wishes that it was in his own bed. He took his pair of sneakers off, later his black socks— he when stuff the pair of socks into shoes, one for each. The boy then removed his amulet and rest his weapon on the same table where he found it after being awoken.

The silver haired child took a breath and sighs loudly. He pulls the blanket up to his mouth, covering a good portion of his body and plop his head to the soft white pillow. Staring into the ceiling for a bit, his eyes begins to give weight—slowly shutting them on its own.

"I wanna go home…" Vergil murmurs underneath the sheets, later passed asleep.

 **-The Beach and Port of Besaid Island-**

 **[Music]  
Final Fantasy X: Besaid Island**

Another day have pass on the island. The villagers of young and old left their safe haven to make their way to the beach for routine delivery and pickup, but this time with the company of the feline warrior, Kimahri, for protection.

They soon made it to the beach without any trouble. The familiar features of the gleaming sun in the clear blue sky, the soft pale sands that stretches the coast line, and the waves of the ocean gently washes the shores back and forth—the signature of any tropical paradise. It was a sight to behold. The children of Besaid scatter to the sands, while the adults walks towards the port area. Conveniently, the port was located at the beach.

The two bandana brothers, Waka and Chappu began demonstrating their foot work to their younger audience. Waka threw the ball into the air and the two brothers each taking turns bobbling and juggling a white with blue stripes ball with their feet like pro soccer/football player.

The children of Besaid watches on, impress of what they're seeing. Nothing but the "Ooo's and Ahh's", came from their little mouths—it spokes volumes of how talented the brothers really are.

"Show offs." Lulu smirks at their performance, but also quite impressed at their athleticism.

Like the other children, Yuna was amazed of their handling skills. As the rest of the children gave applauses and cheers, she follows suit giving them her appreciation of their wonderful display.

Kimahri, with a new spear holstered on his back, stood next to Yuna with his arms cross. He gave a few nods of approval of the brothers' skills as well.

As a guardian of Yuna it was Kimahri's job to watch and protect her from any danger—a promise he made moons ago and stands by it. And besides, someone have to put up babysitting the rest of the kids while the adults wait for the boat to arrive.

Waka and Chappu invited Vergil to come tag along in attempt to have him play a shootout in blitzball and being more "open" with his peers rather than shutting himself. Instead of being with the other children, he separated himself with the group to walking along the edges—where the sand and water meets.

The sword wielding lad watches the waves washing the sands back and forth, it was his first time at Besaid's bench. He traces the water up to the horizon line—the sea and forever skies surrounds the island. No neighboring islands or mainland nearby from what Vergil can see—emptiness just like what he's feeling.

The brothers continue to display their foot skills as the kids continue to cheer on with excitement. Waka bounces the two-tone ball with his top right foot, then later his left—back and forth. The red head teen switches styles a bit and boost the ball into the air, higher and higher, it went. As the ball starts to descend, Waka lean his entire body back and right at the strike zone, he proceeds to kick it, in performing an overhead kick like a pro athlete.

The ball was incoming fast towards his brother, Chappu. He braces himself to return an equally fancier kick back to his older brother. He begins to wind his upper body to perform his special kick.

The children eagerly anticipating something dramatic and awe struck to happen and they're about to get their wish.

Twisting his body and spreading his arms out, the young brother twirls his entire body in building the momentum for the attack. Hopping up just few inches off the ground, he spun his body 360 degrees in the air, then… boom—his right foot made contact, but the angle of his kick didn't project back to his brother, instead the ball zoom straight to the silver haired boy standing alone near the waters.

The young onlookers held their breath as they saw the speeding ball heading straight to Vergil.

"Hey, look out!" Waka shouted at Vergil, warning him of the fast approaching ball.

Vergil didn't pay much mind. He casually twirl his sheathed Yamato expertly with his left hand. He halt the spinning and point the scarbbard at eye level into the air—his left hand on the handle of the katana and his right just above the guard.

As the two-tone ball gotten close, Vergil tighten his grip, getting into a swinging stance and faces to the incoming ball. He narrow his eyes, calculating the distance of object. Just a foot away from the ball, Vergil found the sweet spot.

BAM! The scarbbard and ball made contact.

The young boy let it rip, batting the ball into the air. The children look above in awe as the ball flew over them and then landing somewhere deep in jungle beyond the beach.

"Oops," Vergil's thoughts spoke aloud when he saw the ball flew into the dense wild lands. "Great…" knowing that it was his fault.

Vergil gave an audible sigh thinking he should have held back his strength and probably will get an earful from Waka and Chappu about their ball. He walk towards the children of Besaid, ready to apologize and whatever is going to happen to him.

Then suddenly.

 **[Music End]**

Howls echoed from the heavy vegetation. The startle children heard the cries behind them, they looked over their shoulders and saw disturbance from nearby bushes. The three oldest children; Waka, Chappu, and Lulu ordered the kids to run to the port area where all the adults were. Kimahri hang back ready to defend making sure the children have enough time to flee.

All the little ones, besides the Ronso, made it to the port gasping in fear—the adults heard the startling cries too—coming from the jungle.

Kimahri narrow his amber eyes as more and more rustling came from the bushes. He draw his spear preparing what's to come.

Emerging from the brushes a four legged creature; its fur covered in gold-orange, foaming from the mouth many of its teeth flared out from its upper and lower jaw, and its eyes—pale as death. The description of creature is a dingo, a native creature of this island, but unlike regular wild dogs, its legs were abnormal—very muscular like a Pitbull on steroids.

The dingo snarls and barks, splattering the foam and drools in its mouth on to the sands. The feline warrior didn't flitch at the slightest.

Soon two more emerges from bushes, then five more, a dozen, now up to twenty sum dingoes. Lastly, an unusual dingo appears—similar features like the others, but unlike the rest of pack, this particular one's fur was gray with strange red marking patterns and slightly bigger. Its right eye were closed shut with blood running down from it. The gray dingo held a battered and deflated ball in its mouth. Assumingly, this irregular colored dingo must be the alpha of the group.

The warrior took a few steps back bring the entire pack into the open field. He assess his situation; he was totally surrounded by the dingoes. They creep inch by inch, closing the gap between them and Kimahri. They halt their advances waiting for an opportunity to strike.

The feline wasn't fazed by their numbers instead he give a quick smirk. He twirl his spear around like a windmill, he later fans his arms out with his spear in his right hand.

 **[Music]  
Final Fantasy X: Battle Theme**

A dingo from Kimahri's left made the first move dashing right at him. He spins his spear at the direct of the incoming dingo. Using the tail end of the spear, he batted down the attacker into the sand. A second dingo behind him joins the fray, he sense this and thrust the spear over his right shoulder piercing the dingo through the throat.

The alpha dingo howls, signaling another unit to strike. The five dingoes heed the call and the newly form pack charges at the warrior.

Kimahri shoots straight up into the air avoiding the simultaneous attack.

With no traction to stop, due to the sand, the dingoes crashes and head butting into one another creating a pile up.

The feline then dives down, with his spear taking point. He plunges through three ravage dogs with his weapon like shish-kebab. He raises his spear and kicks the three dead dingoes off the stick launching them at another blitzing pack. The two remain dingoes of the first group were batted and stab by Kimahri.

The Alpha let out another high pitch howl, now having the entire army of the wild dogs going for a full assault.

Not backing down Kimahri boldly charges straight at the enemy.

The villagers took shelter at the port area, as they watch the Ronso fends off the pack of dingoes from afar. Some look in horror, while others cheer on Kimahri and a few of them shielding the children's eyes from the violence.

"Not again! That's two straight days already!" a young woman shouted.

"If those damn dogs come any closer, I got everyone cover," a young man flexes his biceps showing his guns.

"Then why don't you go help Kimahri if you're so tough?" a twin tail woman not taking the young man's show boating likely.

Wakka, Chappu, and Lulu watches on as the Ronso stabs and swings away the dingoes, baiting himself away from the villagers. Yuna stole a peek behind the Goth girl catching the glimpse of the action, she was worry about her guardian being out numbered.

Vergil watches the chaotic scene not bother by the pure violence. He was impress of Kimahri's combat skills— the way he held the spear in control, keeping his emotions in check in battle, but aggressive when he needed to be.

Bodies of the dead and wounded dogs were laid out on the beach—blood and imprints of paws and body were everywhere. The remaining dingoes that haven't felt the wraith of Kimahri, held their head down, growling and slowly back peddling—yes, they had the numbers but were no match. The alpha dingo bark and bite its subordinates, alarming them not to falter.

The few of the impaired dingoes soon took notices at the port area. There they saw the rest of villagers were refuge. Barking and snarling, they gradually made their way over.

"Oh crap! Those dingoes are coming this way!" a young man starts panicking.

"I thought you got us covered!?" the twin tail woman yelling at pathetic show boater.

"I didn't know it's going to this soon… I-I didn't have time to decide…" the young man cowardly admits.

Fear steadily sitting in among the adults. There was no option left, Kimahri was too preoccupied on fending the remaining dingoes and if they were to run it's the lambs to slaughter. The children cries and scream knowing that their "end" is coming, the adults however made a ditch effort to form a wall, fencing between death and the kids.

"So, this is it ya…?" Waka holding back his tears fearing the worse is about to come.

"Bro, there's gotta be something we can use to fight back!" Chappu shakes his old brother trying to snap him out of it. He turns to the black robe girl, "Have you learned any spells yet?"

"I did… but…" Lulu pausing trying to form a reasonable explanation.

"But…?"

"I haven't able to fully cast them on command…" Lulu said shamefully admitting.

" _Damn it_ ," Chappu thought it was worth a shot since Lulu occasionally dabbles in the dark arts of black magic. "It's alright, Lulu—we'll figure something out." The younger teen made sure Lulu didn't to dwell upon it.

Chappu scans around the port to see anything they can use to defend themselves, but nothing of the sorts. He saw Vergil watching Kimahri fighting the beasts, he find it odd that the boy isn't screaming bloody murder like the rest of the kids. Chappu traces is eyes to the sword Vergil was wielding—then a lightbulb lit up; if he could ask Vergil to let him or the adults borrow the sword then they have chance.

Vergil shifts his focus to the human wall and attempts to get through it, but nooks and cranny of the meat barrier were too small for him to fit through.

"These people are stupid," Vergil's thoughts spoke. The adults, foolishly, not even attempting to fight back ticked him off. "Just let me through! I'll deal with those things." He said

"You're crazy!" one of the village children told Vergil.

"Those things will kill you without even trying!" another child intervene the conversation.

"Well these dumb grownups not even gonna try to fight back." Vergil bluntly put it. He continues trying to push away the pile but couldn't, the villagers were determine to stand their ground. "Forget this." The silver haired boy took a few steps back attempting something…

"Whoa! And what'd you think doing?!" Waka quickly grab Vergil by the shoulder. "You'll be killed! Don't play hero!" The older teen doing his best to reason with the child's rash decision.

"Waka is right," Yuna siding with the older teen. "We're just kids…" she said in a low tone—keeping her face down to the floor.

Soon dead silence full the atmosphere as if time had stood still for the moment, perhaps, Vergil came to his senses? Him being only ten years of age, it's illogically to have a child rush into danger knowing the facts that he'll be rip to shreds by those wild dogs.

Vergil gritted his teeth and squeezing the scarbbard tight. " _Maybe they're right?_ " Vergil's thoughts consulting him. Soon a scene played in his head—the images of the loss of his twin brother and his mother being cut down by shadowy figures. The pictures that played in his head were real to him… It has to be—it couldn't be the effects of Sin's toxins.

He couldn't protect those that were close to him—that was the mistake that will haunt him forever, but he could at least help the villagers.

Vergil brushes Waka's hand off his left shoulder and unexpectedly, dashes to the human wall vaulting over them with ease and landing into the pale sands.

Everyone was taken by surprise of what just happen. How can a boy his age manage to do that? It was not humanly impossible.

"Hey kid get back here!" one of the adults shouted at Vergil, but he paid no attention.

Silver haired boy narrowed his icy blue eye at the five wounded dingoes. Inch by inch the wild dogs drew closer to the lone child with snares. Vergil enters his battle stance; his knees bent, his left arm tuck next to his body and holding the scarbbard, and his free hand hovering above the handle of Yamato.

With the reserve energy the dogs have, two of the five beast rushes at the boy in full throttle with bloodshed in their minds.

Vergil didn't waver he stood his ground allowing the two dingoes to get close. One of the dogs surges up into the air in an attempt to pin down its victim. Suddenly, a bright reflection temporary blinded the leaping beast then…

 **[Music End]**

 **[Music]  
[Devil May Cry 3: Taste the Blood (Vergil Version)]**

The pouncing dingo was now split into halves by a clean cut down the middle—its blood rain over the silver haired boy, soaking his snow white hair and shirt in the process. The halves shoot past Vergil and plummet into the sands. The now bisected dingo gushing its thick blood like a fountain, the streamline of red drizzle into the sands soaking its juice and leaving a dark brown spot. He turns back looking at the bloody dingo making sure he hit his mark.

Everyone at the port were completely blown away. He effortlessly cleave the pouncing dingo into two, but how? The boy didn't move from his position at all! Perhaps of its speed of the cut? Impossible! No one with that kind of skill can achieve such feat, let alone a ten year old boy.

Indeed it was the quickness—the single slice to the wild dog was so fast not even the human eye was able to capture Vergil's movements.

Vergil flicks the sword of any excess blood on the blade and sheath Yamato back to its scrabbard. The second dingo dashes straight at Vergil—he senses the incoming attack from behind, Vergil quickly spin his entire body avoiding the bolting dingo. Using the momentum, the boy hastily drew Yamato out once again and series of flashes follow.

The dingo blew past the silver haired lad, stopping just a couple of yards behind the boy.

Vergil calmly sheath Yamato back to its scrabbard again and with a metallic click sealing the blade, the dingo collapse to the ground. Its head decapitated from its neck and its four legs complete disassemble.

He pay no attention the fallen and switches back to his battle stance shifting his focus to the three remaining wild dogs.

"Come on." With the smirk on his face the lad taunted the three dingoes.

 **[End Music]**

* * *

 **A/N II** : And with that another chapter completed. I'm sorry this one took long—I had to start over to re-type the entire chapter to my liking and didn't expect this chapter would be this long. I hope you've enjoyed it. If you like the chapter give a review and if you didn't give a comment anyway, but be reasonable. Take care.


	3. The Devils of Besaid Island

**Disclaimers: refer back to Chapter 1**

 **A/N I:** Hello readers and welcome back to my fanfic. First off, I would like to give thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this crossover—its means a lot knowing that you guys interested. I hope to continue that trend leading into chapter 3. Sorry for the slow update, personal issues and school, took a lot of my time writing another chapter I hope you guys can understand. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Devils of Besaid Island**

 **[Music]  
Devil May Cry 3: Taste the Blood (Vergil Version)**

"Come on." A small smirk formed on Vergil's face as he taunts the three wounded dingoes with a beckoning gesture.

The hounds lowers their heads grunting and flashing their jagged bridge lines trying to intimidate the child. They cautiously stalk their foe, zig-zagging, in numerous ways, closing the gap between themselves and the katana wielder. They halt their advances, their barks and growls gotten livelier, their mouths twitches—saliva and foam dripping from their lower lips and on to the sands.

Their audible snarls brings fear to those who dares challenge their might and their pack, but to the child, all he did was huff at their feeble attempts of intimidation. He stares at his enemies, studying their posture and movements—read and react. The wild dogs could smell blood in the air, one thing is sure that death is certain.

The two dingoes split, widening their position in a triangular formation cornering the lad from three different angles. Vergil notices their peculiar arrangements, but it didn't bother him. Nonetheless, Vergil remains in his battle stance, he tilt the sheathed katana up—sounds of metallic as he adjust to an adequate position, ready for the showdown.

The villagers stood in the sea port with mix emotions, some rally behind the child, while others watches in silence. They've all witness something impossible earlier, two dingoes getting cut down, effortlessly. The silvered hair boy and the dingoes stood in a stalemate like dual between samurais or cowboys to put it loose prospective.

"The way the ckid took down two dingoes with such precision is remarkable!" said a young man as he points at the carcasses of the diced dogs.

"His swordsmanship is truly like no other—could he really have fought Sin?" an elderly woman pounders out loud.

The villagers overheard the old lady's comments. When a handful of Besaid settlers discover the lad, it was this very beach where he was found; he was unresponsive with they tried to wake him up, his body soaked in sea water and the only possession were the katana clinch on his left hand and the ruby amulet around his neck.

News of Sin crashing into neighboring islands and the discovery of Vergil were buzz for the past four days in Besaid Village. Putting the two together is it possible that the child "fought" or came into contact with the juggernaut?

"You think, Vergil _really_ did battle Sin?" Chappu was skeptical of the crazy idea.

"If he did, then we know how that turned out…" Waka expected

Lulu listened in the siblings chatter. If what everyone said were true, then the boy would have succumb Sin's deadly toxins or turn into its pawns. There were no documents of human being able to suppress Sin's influence.

"None of it makes any sense." The Goth girl blurted out as she tries to formulate some explanation.

"What's not making any sense, Lulu?" Yuna overheard Lulu's comments.

"It's nothing." Lulu dismissing the brunette girl's curiosity.

A single howl, suddenly, return the villagers' attention back to reality. The signal informed the two dingoes to charge the katana wielder's flanks, simultaneously, soon the dingo who was barking the orders join the assault as well.

Vergil's icy blue eyes darted from side to side, getting a good glimpse from his peripherals—he sees two hounds making a mad dash at his sides and one in front of him. He took a deep breath and closes his eyes letting his senses take over. The boy was able to mute everything out—everything, but the sound of his heart beating and the galloping paws mushing through the sentiments. His right hand hovering over the handle of Yamato, trusting his senses to time his strikes.

"What the hell you're doing kid!? They're coming straight at you!" One of the on lookers shouted at the boy.

The dingo on his right, jumps into the air, an attempt to pin the child down, while the one from his left going for a simple takedown. Either way, it was the same tactics, binding the boy and tear into his flesh.

The silver haired lad, immediately open his, he aim Yamato to his right at the direction of the leaping dingo. He speedily slap the bottom of Yamato's hand guard, launching the sword out from its cover. The pommel greeted the jumping dog, smacking it between the eyes, staggering the beast in mid-air. With the katana free from its scabbard, the blade glimmers as it flows in air—Vergil stretches his right arm and grabs hold of the sword. He then proceeds slice the dingo in half with one swipe.

After cleaving one dingo with ease, Vergil swiftly flick his dominate hand to the left, repositioning the blade. He pulls his weapon close to his chest and winding his upper body. On his left flank, the other dog bounces forward to tackle him. He dances around the dingo, narrowly evading it, flash of light swipe across the neck of the hound—instantly separating the head from its body.

With the other two dingoes quickly dispatches, only one remain. The wild dog continues its charge with mouth wide open and its tongue flailing with the wind. Vergil hastily spun around and harpoon his scabbard at the incoming dingo. The scabbard plunges straight to the mouth and in the throat of the beast, halting its assault. The hound coughs and thrashes about trying hurl the cover out from its throat—the dingo was choking on it.

With the dingo being distracted, Vergil took this opportunity to end this with some style. The child dashes towards the troubling dog, he extends his right arm outwards pointing the katana directly at the hound as he closes the gap between them. The blade of Yamato slid back to the scabbard and with a forceful thrust sealing the sword, the beast gave a final yelp—the scabbard had punch through the back of the dingo's head.

 **[End Music]**

Vergil angles Yamato upward with the dangling dingo skewered on. He took a close inspection to the damage he inflicted to the beast—its eyes were rolled back, the scabbard inserted itself through the mouth and out the back of the head, and the wild dog's head slowly sliding down, leave a slight trail of blood. Vergil began to windup his left arm and then unloads a strong palm strike at the motionless the dingo off Yamato sending the body flying like a ragdoll. Chunks and bits of flesh splat across the silver haired boy's face.

"Augh…" Vergil watches in disgust as wad of flesh were flung to his face. He gave a brief sigh and wipes pieces off his face with his t-shirt, only marking it worse—smearing the bits and blood all over his face. "Why did I do that?" He said to himself.

"WHOA-OH! That was awesome ya!?" a familiar voice cheered behind Vergil.

The child looks over his shoulder and saw the mob of villagers jogging towards his way with smiles and cheers—astonished at his brilliant performance.

"That way craaazzzy!" Waka dragging his words with excitement. "Where did you learn all that?" The red head teen was very curious of his training routine.

Vergil had put on a dazzling display in front the Besaid settlers, but the question remains 'where or how did he obtain such skill?' He single handedly eliminated five dingoes by himself, which is quite unheard of to say the least.

It's what Vergil had inherited since birth—one can say, he isn't consider "normal". He is, however, the son of a traitor who fought and saved humanity millennia ago. Explaining his dark secrets would only trouble him and those around—his father's enemies are at there, lurking.

"Well-umm." Vergil was a little hesitate to tell everyone the truth. If he did how would they view him? A heather? A walking abomination? Or any unspeakable names that been associated with him and his family.

"Are you hurt?" A concerning voice intervene Vergil's explanation.

The boy turn to the source of the caring voice and saw the brunette girl, Yuna, with a worried expression on her face. Her oddly color irises threw Vergil off, green on the right and blue on the other, he never noticed them until now—it was glaring, yet had warmth in them.

"Vergil?" Yuna, inquisitively said.

"I-I'm fine," Vergil stumbling his words—a sudden light shade of red appeared on his face. He quickly broke off her gaze trying not to subdue his fluster.

Howls of the dingoes' battle cry caught everyone's attention. The once paradise scenery now being piled of the wounded and dead dingoes. Everyone stood in the distance watching Kimahri making quick work of the wild beasts. One by one each hounds met their maker.

"Wow, Kimahri is sure strong!" said one of the children observing the battle.

"Yeah, he's got this in the bag!" Chappu rallying everyone to join in the cheer.

The Ronso warrior manage to dispatch the bulk of the force by himself. The ones that haven't felt his wraith fled to the dense vegetation, leaving only the alpha dog by its lonesome.

Watching all of its subordinates retreating to the jungle, the alpha beast barks and growls at feline trying to intimidate him with its size, but prove to be fruitful. Kimahri huff at the hound's poor attempt of intimidation and stood his ground with spear at hand. If a pack of wild dogs couldn't take him down, what are the chances a single large dingo can do the same? He's in total control of the situation.

The large dingo brushes one of its front paws on the sand, winding up for a charge. Its emotion soon started to run rampant, it began to bark uncontrollably, foam from its mouth dipping into the sentiments, and flashes its jagged teethes.

Kimahri tighten his grip around his spear, anticipating for whatever the beast will throw at him. With a howl of hail-mary, the alpha dingo charges at the Ronso.

When all the sudden.

An enormous black mass freefalls from the sky and clashes on top of the beast creating a giant splash. The ground trembles by the impact made from the fall. Everyone wobbles and fell over by the earth shattering force. Dust and derbies momentarily mask the field.

"What's going on?" a middle aged man said, getting himself up and dusting off his clothes.

Vergil fans off the dust particles in the air that were obstructing his view. In the smoke-screen, he saw a silhouette, almost like an egg shaped-like figure, similar to a bird, but much larger.

 **"Kwweekkk!"** a high pitches squeal came within the obscurity. It was abruptly follow by a gust of wind, blowing the rubbish in the air at all directions.

The strong breeze temporary blinded everyone within the vicinity. Kimahri used his forearms blocking his eyes and snout from the debris. Vergil was hesitate to pull his bloody shirt over his nose, but did so anyway. Everyone else follow suit, using their clothes or whatever to block the sands from getting into their eyes or lungs.

Silences soon flood the field just briefly. The sounds of the ocean waves' washes back and forth, and the calls of the seagulls were the first noises that broke the absence sound.

 _ **"Keerreweek!"**_ the creature screeches and later spread its bat-like wings repelling all the dust in the air revealing itself to everyone.

"I-i-i-it's that monster from yesterday!" a woman shouted.

"Impossible! That thing took a beating from Kimahri," a shirtless man said in disbelief.

Indeed, the bird-creature took a quite the punishment, charred sports on its gelatin-like body were visible, the monster's left wing clinging to just a few strands of its skin, and its lower jaw was completely missing. The most noticeable was the familiar spear embedded in the bird's chest, courtesy by the Ronso warrior.

Those who were present on the day Kimahri did battle with monster, were in dismay. They saw how much damage the thing took from his Fire Breath attack.

The alpha dingo was half buried in the sands due to the large bird standing on top of it. The hound franticly tries to free itself, but the monster's mighty talons tightly grips on its prey piercing its claws into the dog's body. The dingo hollers and squirms in desperation, but to no avail—the more the dog struggles, the deeper those sharp claws sink in.

Soon, the creature took noticed of the distressed hound from underneath. It slowly raises one of its legs and quickly stomps at the dingo's head repeatedly. Again and again, the bird monster stomps at the dog, creating splashes of sands—its relentless assault burying the head completely. Then it immediately shot out its exposed tongue and bores though the sands.

"So that's the monster everyone was talking about yesterday?" Waka stares at the creature in awe and in fear as well.

" _That monster isn't from these parts…"_ Lulu thinking to herself as she narrow her crimson eyes, studying the bat-winged monster.

The bird's tongue swarm around same spot where it mercilessly trample the dingo. Its tongue gradually lift the battered hound remerging it from the sands. Its snake-like tongue wrapped itself around the head of the twitching hound, constricting it. With no hesitation, a quick snap of the neck, instantly killed the alpha dingo.

Not wanting to watch anymore of this cruel act, the feline warrior rushes at the monster in full speed.

Using its good attached wing, the bird swatted at the speeding warrior from coming any closer.

Kimahri jump on his brakes, boring his feet through the sands. He swiftly back flips away from the approaching swipe, evading it. The little setback didn't discouraged the Ronso from pressing forth another attack.

The warrior made multiple attempts to get within striking distance, but time and time again, the creature would fan its good wing or swing the dingo carcass wildly.

He curses under his breath, the warrior knew he could have finish the monster when the chance presented itself. The bird was badly beaten and eventually succumb to its injuries, so he thought. He didn't want to go an extra mile to kill it—it was in Yevon's hands. The feline's judgement got the best of him, so another dance with the creature is surely up in the air.

The monster grips its sharp talons onto the deceased hound, its tongue still binding around its head. The bird monster reel its head up pulling the dingo's head from its body. *Pop* the alpha dog's head rips from its body, spraying droplets of scarlet everywhere. The bloody act didn't end there, the wing creature squeezes the sever head, later imploding it into dust and crumbs from the pressure. Bite sizes pieces remains in the coiled tongue, the bird then dispose of it by swallowing it.

The some villagers' watches in horror, while others held their hands over their mouths unable to stomach the gruesome act.

Clearing its throat, the winged monster raises its head to the sky exposing lumps on its neck. It began to stroke its head up and down, bypassing its meal to the stomach. The creature spread its bat wings, standing tall in triumph, towering everybody.

Staring with its beamy little eyes, the bird shifts its focus from the feline and villagers. It remembered how it was humiliated by the Ronso, but that wasn't his target. The monster stares at the crowd by the sea port, one in particular.

 _ **"Kaaeeddaa…"**_ the wing creature exhales as it murmurs gibberish.

A shift change in atmosphere soon felt by everyone, clouds began to gather above the island forming one big gloomy mass. Sounds of roaring thunders, rumbles the skies and gorund. Flashes of lightning were seen in the black clouds.

 _ **"KAEDA!"**_ the monster repeated with a raspy voice staring straight at the silver haired boy.

Their eyes connected, something made Vergil gave him the jitters. He suddenly notices a hint of violet aura steaming out from the creature. It felt and looked too familiar, not the warm and fuzzy kind—something sinister.

 _ **"KAEDA! KAEDA! KAEDA!"**_ the bird's entire body began to vibrate in intense neon green light as it continue to utter the same words over and over again.

Vergil look to the corner of his eyes, slain dingoes laid scattered across the beach, but something in particular caught his eyes. An unworldly light coming from one of the carcasses and started to pulse. One by one the rest of the dead hounds follow suit in the same glow, they pulse almost in unison. The bodies slowly vanishes into thin air leaving only orbs of calming light ascending, almost like floating lanterns.

It was a shocking revelation to the lad. When a living thing dies, the body doesn't vanishes, just the lifeless shell of one's self remains. At least that's what he's been told.

Lightning and thunder starts to intensify even more as it continues to plague the dark skies above.

Electric sparks showers the creature's body and rapidly pulsing. The orbs of lights started to drift towards the wing monster—one by one the ball of light were being absorb into it. The positive and negative ions engulf the bird.

The light grew brighter and brighter, it became too much to bare—everyone shielding their eye from the extreme brightness.

What felt like hours of an excessive light show, suddenly fades away and the booming black skies had settle down.

Vergil rubs his eyes, readjusting his blurry vision and everyone did the same as well. After a few blinks to moisturize his eyeballs, his vision gradually came—a tall figure standing before them, no longer the round transparent blob. What stands in front of them is a silhouette of a human figure standing as tall as eight to twelve feet.

 **[Music]  
Devil May Cry 2: Heads or Tails**

 _ **"Sparda…!"**_ That was the first word the newly transformed creature said.

The boy's eyes widen as the humanoid monster spoke the all familiar word. The mention of that certain word is despised by evil, but to the child it spoke volumes—the name of his father, Sparda.

The humanoid figure made its way across the sands and towards the villagers. The unknown being was equip in soot black armor exposing some its scaled ash skin. The spear that once lodged into the bird's chest is now fused with black chest plate as a crest. Its wings infused with its arms and holding tightly in its right hand—an electrified sword. Its reptilian-like forked tail quivers from side to side. The dark knightly helmet sits over its head covering portion of its face. Its eyes were flaming blue, glaring in anger.

"It's a Sinspawn!" the middle age man shouted in fear.

The settlers of Besaid in a full blown panic and rushes back to the sea port for refuge as the thing came closer and closer. They couldn't run back to the village, as the creature block the only path to the settlement.

"Sinspawn?" Vergil spoke curiously. First time he ever heard of that word.

"You never heard of a Sinspawn?" Waka said in disbelief. "Those toxins must've scrabble your head good." Waka grabs Vergil by the arm as everyone races back to the port.

"What is it exactly?" Vergil wondered.

"Sinspawns are fragments born from Sin." Yuna explained.

Sinspawns are born from the calamitous beast, Sin. "Fragments" are sometimes left after the destructive wake laid by Sin, thus Sinspawns are born to wreck more havoc after the carnage.

They've finally reach to the port area, but it wasn't far, the space between them and it were only marginal. Everyone were mentally and physically drain from all the panicking.

Vergil look over his shoulders—nonchalantly, the creature walks towards them with a giant sword in hand ready for the slaughtering.

 _ **"Sparda…!"**_ monster repeated.

Vergil narrow his eyes, the same violet aura swirling around the creature. Something tells him that this monster isn't no ordinary monster or a "Sinspawn", but rather…

"A demon…" the silver haired boy said coldly.

Lightning and thunder began to stir up the sky once again. People clinging on to one another as the devil creeps ever so close.

Lulu trying her best to shield Yuna's innocent little eyes, but nonetheless, the little girl was able to snatch a peek. Chaotic is what best describe the scene—she saw tears of fear in the children and adults and some already giving up hope. Yuna saw Vergil standing in front not faze at all by the magnitude of the situation, his left hand firmly grasp onto Yamato.

A loud and furious roar came behind the knightly being, Kimahri rushes at devil and leaps into the air. He twirls his spear and gave hard smack at the expose neck.

 _ **"Flea."**_ The demon looked over its shoulder, unscathed by the Ronso's attack.

It stun the warrior as the demon knight didn't felt a thing. The devil senses the leo dropped his guard and gave an unexpected back fist sending him flying sideways. Kimahri was send speeding through the dense jungle toppling the trees in the process.

Without any delay the devil return his attention back to the group, specifically the silver haired lad. The knight raises its sword and pointed at him.

 _ **"You. Die. Here. Sparda!"**_ the demon shouted at the on lookers.

The devil knight fan its giant sword and continue to march towards their way. All the sudden, a speeding fireball shot from the dense vegetation and headed straight at the being.

BOOM! The projectile blew up behind the knight—a direct hit.

The impact of the blast had the demon stumble onto one knee. Smoke sizzles from its back plate, a burnt mark became visible on the armor. This humanoid creature glances over its shoulder, coming out from the jungle, Kimahri appeared with fresh cuts and bruises. The demon gritted its teeth in annoyance.

With no hesitation, the Ronso leaps back to sands and bolting at the devil once again. Now getting within strike distance, the warrior thrust his spear aiming for the head only to have the knight casually tilting its head to the side avoiding the pointy iron. Kimahri quickly withdraw his spear and drove the pole into the sentiments. With the spear planted into the sands, the feline grabs hold of the spear, lifts himself up and perform a power side kick—kicking the creature's mid-section and pushing it back.

This anger the demon knight and starts to swing its massive sword at Kimahri. The warrior successfully evaded one swing and another, until it became too predictable. The devil steady its weapon and shot voltage of shards from its left hand at the Ronso, keeping the feline at bay.

Kimahri twirls and somersaults over each and every electrified crystals coming his way. He clinches his right fist and his body, gradually, being surround by sparkling of lights. He then grips both of his hands onto the spear and bounces up, high to the cloudy skies.

The demon was taken back by the sudden technique. The being cautiously, surveys the sky above—watching and waiting.

"H-h-hey, Kimahri got this right? Right?" one of the female villagers trembles in nervousness.

"If Kimahri was able to beat that thing for the first time, surely he CAN beat it the second time." The shirtless man reassuring everybody.

Vergil look to the dark clouds—nothing seem out of the ordinary. Why would Kimahri suddenly jump into the skies? To retreat from battle knowing he couldn't win? It was cowardly move, when he thought about it. Then something caught his eyes, a small gleam of light steady growing in size as it rapidly descends.

The devil knight narrow its pupil-less eyes, its rises its left arm pointing to the light and fires. Frays of lightning bolts strikes the glowing light, but it didn't show any signs of slowing down. The demon continues its endless barrages firing more electric projectiles expecting the light would fade.

Not showing any faze of stopping, the knight quickly pounces backwards only to be narrowly struck by Kimarhi's spear. The devastating attack caused the ground to shake and stirring up the sands into the air.

The dust hastily cleared, the villagers saw the two combatants standing tall. Kimahri huffs and puffs, exerting a lot of strength, while the demon rises from its feet looking displeased.

Vergil remembered what Yuna had said, that Sinspawns were pieces of Sin—could these hatchlings be equivalent to demons, only rephrased differently in this world? None of this was making any sense to him—was he truly influenced by Sin's toxins? Everything from his family to his birthplace was all just an illusion? A sudden throbbing pain started beating the child's head.

" _ **What do you desire, boy?"**_

Out of nowhere the mysterious voice called. It was the same voice of Vergil's supposed hallucination from last night. He quickly dismissed the unknown's comments.

 _ **"Enough!"**_ the devil shouted.

The knightly being held its weapon close to his chest plate. Sounds of static charges and sparks surrounds the demon. Lightning bolt strikes the demon's sword, acting like a conductor as the sword intensifies.

Nothing wanting to see what the devil have in store, Kimahri rallies himself with a lion's roar. He dashes straight to the demon with his spear taking point. The spear suddenly stop short just a few inches to the creature's chest, the Ronso put all his strength into it—thrusting as hard as he can, it was like an invisible wall wedged between the two. The iron of the spear wasn't moving one bit no matter how hard Kimahri pushes. Then suddenly, the warrior felt the shock of his life, no pun intended. His hands were stuck like glue, he tries to pull away from his spear, but couldn't, then surges of static invaded his weapon. The feline felt the full shock treatment of the devil and soon blasted with by an intense light.

 **[End Music]**

Kimahri plummets hard to the sand, causing it to splash. He grunts in pain, holding on to his exposed abdomen and with blood trickling down his mouth. He tries to pull himself back up using his spear as leverage, but soon fell to one knee—he pants heavily and sweat dripping down his face.

"Kimahri!" Yuna calls out to her guardian.

Yuna cleverly broke free of Lulu's protection. This took the Goth girl quite a surprise, she quickly reaches out to snatch the little girl's her arm only to catch nothing, but air.

"Yuna don't!" Waka trying his best to grab her from running towards danger, but the brunette girl swiftly dodge his grapple.

The girl's action stun everyone, she was bold just like her father, but foolishly running towards her death.

Vergil did a quick double take when Yuna zip passed him. His eyes widen as took a good look who ran past him—stun just like everyone else. The lad didn't do his part from stopping her, he just froze wondering what just happened.

Yuna ran across the sands, panting, with tears running down her soft cheeks. Finally, she reaches to the wounded Ronso—still down on one knee, huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" the girl sobs trying her best to tend to her guardian's wounds.

"Run!" Kimahri forcing his word with little strength he had available.

The girl franticly shakes her head, refusing to heed the warrior's word. She didn't care what's happening, she didn't want to witness her friend's death. Unware to her, the demon knight standing yards away from the little girl.

 _ **"Pitiful."**_ The devil mocking the injured Ronso.

The creature, gradually walks towards the two—its sword surges in electricity showing the demon's raw power. Its intention were clear, lambs to the slaughterer and to begin its spree, starting with Yuna and Kimahri.

"Damn it all!" Chappu punches the wooden planks in frustrated. Mad at himself, he wishes he could've done something to protect them, but was powerless to do so.

Vergil looks over his shoulder, the peoples' reaction of weeping and in disarray. He then focuses back to the Ronso and the little girl staring at the face of death.

" _ **What are you afraid of?"**_

The familiar voice returned.

" _ **You've made a commitment on protecting them, so what are you afraid of?"**_

The voice spoke the truth, Vergil made it clear by helping them fend off the dingoes earlier. Now all the sudden, he hesitant to step in to rescue them. This isn't an animal they're dealing with, but a spawn from hell—an enemy of his father. Nevertheless, he has to act now or they're all be goners.

 _ **"Say. Your. Prayers."**_ the demon pointed its weapon at the Yuna and Kimahri.

"I'm sorry…" Kimahri whisper to Yuna. He made a promise to protect her from any harm, yet he fail to do so.

Yuna held onto the Ronso as this maybe the last time they'll see each.

"YUNA! KIMAHRI!" Waka calls.

The screams of everyone hollering their names broke Vergil's mental state. It was now or never, he tighten his grip on Yamato and with blinding speed races towards the helpless.

 _ **"Rest. In. Pieces."**_ the devil coldly said.

The demonic knight raises his mighty weapon into the air preparing for a swift and deadly strike, when abruptly, a flash of light slice across the sentiments, drawing a line between the pair and the knight.

The demon gritted his teeth and narrows its flaming blue eyes. What stood between them was the familiar snow white haired boy—he slowly sheathed Yamato back to its covers and with a metallic click, sealing the blade.

 **"Hrrrmmm… Sparda…!"** the demon mutters in a distasteful manner.

"Your fight is with me." Vergil rises occupied left arm and point the pommel of the katana at the demon.

"Vergil…" Yuna was surprised that Vergil came to her aid.

Kimahri groans in pain as he pull himself up with the help of the little girl and his spear. His eyes widen when he watches the lad standing toe to toe with the devil.

 **[Music]  
Devil May Cry 5: Voltaic Black Knight**

"Vergil, you can't!" Yuna expressing her concerns.

"Take Kimahri to port," Vergil flashes a brief look over his shoulder. He turns his sights back to the knight and enter his battle stance, "I'll take it from here." He said.

With a quizzical look on the Ronso's face—he wonders what in Yevon's name is Vergil doing? The child is going to get himself kill if he don't stop the boy's foolishness. The warrior need to intervene before it's too late. Yuna wanted bar him from doing something dangerous as well, but fear temporary consumed her.

 _ **"SPARDA!"**_ the creature hollers, then raises its sword into the clouds and immediately a bolt of lightning stuck the blade—the demon sword pulses with electricity.

Vergil flicks his left thumb pushing handguard up flashing bits of Yamato's cold hard steel. His free hand hovers just above the handle—waiting for the right time to make his move.

Kimahri extend his arms out trying to reach the silver haired boy's shoulder, but was too late Vergil had already begun his advances at the demon knight.

The knightly being swings its giant sword downward at Vergil. He swiftly dodges the attack with ease and made his move positioning himself underneath the devil. The lad let out flurries of slashes at the demon's protected legs—numerous of sparks flew when Yamato made contact with the metal leg guards.

Annoyed with sudden onslaught by the boy, the demon knight lifts one of its legs up preparing to flatten Vergil like a pancake. Vergil caught wind of this and quickly rolls behind the devil, narrowly being squished. The lad hastily leaps onto the knight's back grasping on the back plate. He briefly scans for any exposed skin and found it—he quickly reposition his blade and drove the steel into the exposed armor.

Screaming in pain, the devil did—the katana drives deeper and deeper into its scaly ash skin. The demonic knight, rattle its body trying to shake the child off its back, but proved fruitless. It then starts spinning around like a malfunction merry-go-round—faster and faster with each turn.

Vergil franticly holds onto Yamato as his body flails like a wet noodle. The katana was steadily losing its hold, inch by inch, the blade wiggles out.

The creature halts its swirling and shouts in frustration unable to shake of the child off its back. Its body slowly radiant in light, later getting brighter and brighter like the sun. Vergil shield his eye by the intense light, he immediately pulls Yamato out and bounces off the devil's back. The demon erupt with a powerful electric burst causing a sonic boom. Vergil, in mid-air, felt the unseen force shove him and plummet to the sands hard.

 _ **"SPARDA!"**_ the demon screaming its lungs out, rushes at the down katana wielder.

Vergil quickly got back to his feet and saw the fast approaching devil coming towards his way. No time to formulate a plan, he force himself into a defensive stance. The demon attempts a wide swing only to have the boy quickly ducks under—the blade trimming his snow white hair. Furious at the setback, the devil knight did a 360 degree swing creating a breathing room.

Kimahri was baffled of the child's performance, holding his own against the creature. At his age, children only care about having fun and what's for dinner—easy pickings for the foes. He limps back to the sea port with the help of Yuna, soon the Besaid villagers rushes to aid the Ronso carrying him to the safe zone.

The adults insist to take the heavy load off the brunette girl's hands and she did. The children of Besaid quickly swarm around her bombarding with questions and praises.

"Are you ok, Yuna?"

"You were really brave!"

"Were scared?"

"Yuna!" a voice called out to her behind the children's huddle.

Their little eyes traces the source of the concerning voice, there standing behind the group was Lulu and behind her, the two brothers of Waka and Chappu.

The Goth girl marches towards Yuna and so did the two brothers. Their faces explains it all; angry and as well as troubling. The brunette girl knew she's going to get an earful, but was prepare for it. Instead of lengthy lecture, she was embrace with a big hug, which surprised her.

"Don't ever do that again…" Lulu held onto Yuna tightly and gently brushes her head.

"You had us scare for a moment, ya?" Waka admitted.

"Yeah, Yuna you've almost gave Lulu a heart attack." Chappu said.

"I'm sorry…" Yuna murmurs. "What about Vergil?" She pointed to the battlefield.

"He'll keep that thing busy, while Kimahri recovers." Waka stated.

They all scrabble back to the refuge area. Yuna took a look over her shoulder watching Vergil swiftly dodging projectiles of electric shards narrowly missing him. It was a little gut wrenching for her to see—she clinches her right hand over her chest and starts mumblings prayers foreign to us.

More lightning shards were shot at the silver haired boy as twirls and evades every single one of them. Irritating as it is, Vergil wasn't able to make any progress—the closer he got to the demon, the more barrages of shards were lodged at him.

The devil knight quickly pauses its assault, it tightly grips both of its hands on the handle of the massive sword and gave a mighty downward cleave, shooting electric projectile. The light surfs above the sands leaving trails of lightning bolts in its wake as the bright light moves to the boy.

Vergil easily side step out of the way of the incoming rocket, the demon then sudden appear behind him. He rapidly turn his head and saw the knight towering over him. The child's eye widen and completely stun. The creature gave him a shocking back fist to the temple and sent the lad flying then came crashing down near the shoreline.

 **[End Music]**

The katana wielder slowly rises to his feet, his face covered in smudges of dirt and bit size dingo flesh on face. He gritted his teeth in anger while catching his breath.

" _ **I expected more from the son of a devil."**_

"Shut up!" Vergil shouts to the unknown voice in frustration.

With no delay, the devil knight charges at the young boy. No time to react, Vergil returns back to his fighting stance ready to counter whatever the demon is going to throw at him. The knightly being gave another wide swing at the boy. Too injured to react in time, his instinct told him to block the incoming blade, which will cost him.

The two blade made contact—sparks flew when the demon's sword scrapes across Yamato's thin blade. The strength of the knightly being became too great for the silver haired boy to deflect and sent flinging into the waters.

"Vergil!" Yuna cries out as she watches him collide into the sea.

Everyone's head steer back to the battlefield when the little girl called out, they too saw the boy dove straight into the waters. Kimahri, grunts as he was slow getting back to into feet, he was in no shape to fight again, but seeing as Vergil is in serious trouble, he has to intervene somehow.

Vergil poke his head out of the water, as he gasps for air, and swam back to dry land. He fell on all fours, depleted in strength—His hair and clothes drenched in water, blood started trickling down from his forehead and onto his face.

" _ **You can't protect ANYTHING with that performance."**_

"Shut…the hell…up…!" Vergil breathing heavily as he whispers to himself.

 _ **"Sparda…!"**_ The demonic knight, nonchalantly, advances to the beaten lad.

The Besaid villagers watches in a state of panic. The boy got himself into this, but he did so to get Kimahri and Yuna out of harm's way. The Ronso brushes aside the villagers, he couldn't make it in time to help Vergil in his current state—he then hatched an idea.

Kimahri reaches for his trusty spear and raises his right arm. He musters whatever strength he had left in the tank, then, the feline warrior gave a forceful throw, harpooning the spear at the demon.

The devil knight steady its pace towards Vergil—the creature was in no rush, wanting to savor the moment when it end the child's foul bloodline. Immediately, the demon turns its head to the right and saw the speeding spear inbounding its space. The lance, soon stop on its tracks, the tip of the iron started to spark wildly trying to get through the invisible threshold—it seems that the devil had some type of barrier. The devil pat the spear, redirecting it to the dense jungle.

The Ronso curses under his breath as his plan failed before his eyes. Yuna attempts to make another run, this time to Vergil's direction, but was quickly stop by Lulu and Waka holding her down.

"Let me go! We have to do something!" Yuna screams and thrashes.

"There nothing more we can do for him..." Lulu shamefully admitted.

It seems the end is near for the silver haired lad. He risk his life to save Yuna and villagers—the people he hardly even know. He'll be soon knocking on heaven's doors, when the time comes.

Vergil pants heavily, his face looking down at the sands—thoughts of death was running through his mind.

"This is it…?" Vergil questioning out loud. He had always wanted to be a just like his father—a powerful warrior, fighting against the forces of evil, yet he couldn't protect himself.

The lad saw the large talons belonging to the demon, its height casting a shadow over him. Death have certainly came for him, just like his mother and brother.

 _ **"Die. Sparda!"**_ the demon slowly raise its huge sword over its head. Lightning bolts shot at the devil blade, electrifying it once more.

" _ **Tell me, what do you desire?"**_

The mysterious voice return as it repeated the same question. The boy didn't answer, his head facing at the sentiments—watching droplets of his own blood dripping onto the sand.

Then he finally replied.

"Power…" Vergil murmurs. "I need… _more… **power…!**_ " he clinches his hand grasping the wet dirt—his voice suddenly became disorient when he emphasized the word 'power'

A hint of bluish-white glow gradually engulf the boy. His eyes, faintly glows crimson red.

* * *

 **A/N II:** Hope you guys were satisfied with chapter 3. It was a slow update, I know, but I would rather publish a quality chapter than posting a half-baked work with no substance. Moving forward, I'll be changing the rating to rated M as stated in the summary. If you wish to know the current status of this crossover or my other stories, swing by to my profile page. As always, leave a comment if you've enjoyed it or if any improvement that need to be address. Take care.


	4. The Sleeping Dark Slayer

**Disclaimers:** **Please refer back to chapter 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Sleeping Dark Slayer**

" _ **Tell me, what do you desire?"**_

The mysterious voice returned to only having to repeat the same question, but Vergil didn't acknowledge. He held his face down towards the wet dirt. Stream of scarlet trickles down from his forehead and onto the sands—watching his own blood dripping down.

"Power…" Vergil finally answered. "I need… _more…_ _ **power…!**_ " his fingers bore through the wet sands and grasps a lump of dirt as he close his hand into a fist.

A sudden hue of blue white glow begins steaming out from his body. The aura around him grew in size as he slowly stood back up.

A small grunt of annoyance escaped from the devil's mouth as it shields its eyes from the unworldly light. The humanoid creature leaps back setting a safe distance between each other. From its position the devil observes the child from afar; tints of blue light swirls around his entire body and his icy blue eyes were now piercing red, beaming at the demon with murderous intent. The knightly being noticed an immediate shift in the atmosphere feeling lots of tension, but shrug it off. It pans back to the young warrior with a slight smirk on its face—finally a decent challenge is provided.

Strays of lightning erupts across the grey skies with rumbling thunders between strikes. The sin spawn points the tip of its massive sword at Vergil issuing a renewal of their battle. It enter its battle stance; its protective legs were spread apart with knees marginally bent bettering its position and its hand were firmly around the handle of its statically charged saber.

Vergil's eyes never broke contact with the devil's and proceeds forward plopping his feet, one at a time, into the wet sands in a trace like manner. His snow white hair were drenched in seawater with a small mixture of his own blood. His fingers were tightly secured around his keepsake, the Yamato.

The Besaid villagers of young and old, stood by the sea port bewilder by Vergil act of determination. Normally, when one receive such a punishment—it's down and out especially if one is a child like him, but unknowingly to them Vergil isn't like any other child. They watch boy stumbles from side to side making his way closer and closer to the suppose sin spawn. In times like this, they wish they could've done anything to help, but none have the experience dealing with monsters of this magnitude—a single or two dingoes were manageable, other than that they tend to avoid conflict as much as possible.

"We gotta do something to help." Chappu strongly suggested to the others.

"But what can we do? Kimahri is still hurt," An older gentleman points to the injured Ronso leaning against a giant rock. "We'll be good as dead if we help." The man cowardly predicts.

The attitude of the people were more of the same, too scared to fight. What the man said has its merit; throwing themselves into the battle with little to no experience in combat is suicide. Chappu knew he had to face reality and this angers him even further.

"Don't beat yourself up ya?" Wakka cooling his little brother's temper. "Vergil still alive, he could beat this thing!" He assures his sibling while pumping his right arm enthusiastically.

"Don't act so sure of it, Wakka," Lulu downplaying the older teen's statement. "Look closer." The Goth teen telling the two boys to survey again.

They examine and finally notice something about Vergil he didn't look like himself. When the lad subbed in for Kimahri, he was calm and collective like seasonal fighter, now his body wobbles from left to right and emitting a blue hue, but his glowing red eyes were the most noticeable feature.

For Yuna, she sighs in relief knowing that Vergil is still standing and willing to fight right before her eyes. She turns to approach the injured Ronso and sat right next to him.

As everyone was glue to the inevitable battle, from the corner of Chappu's eyes something caught his attention. He saw Yuna sitting next to the wounded Leo and acting a bit strangely. Her little arms were extended out towards Kimahri, she shuts her oddly colored eyes before taking a deep breath and begins to mumble words foreign to us. Chappu finds it intriguing that she would be so calm in a dire situation like this.

"What are you doing, Yuna?" the tanned teen curiously asked.

The little girl didn't respond as she was too focus at the task at hand and continues to murmurs unfamiliar words. Then a small batch of sparkling white light gradually began to surface only shattering itself into a million of pieces. The light showered onto the Ronso before disappearing. The Leo glances over to Yuna with a quizzical look on his face by her sudden action. She gazes upon her guardian with determination in her eyes seeing if her little performance did any effect on him. Recognizing what she tried to achieve, Kimahri gave a slight nod to her and slowly brings himself up. He holds onto the boulder behind him using it as leverage, he grunts in pain trying his hardest to stay standing, but only to have him fall back down. She gave a long sigh dissatisfied with the result.

Nobody saw the little light show, but Chappu and Kimahri. He eyes widen from what he had witness and left him almost speechless. What did she just do?

"Yuna?" the younger teen called out to her again.

"I'm trying to cast a healing spell." She said.

This baffle him even more when the girl spoke about the white arts. She couldn't be serious right? But her eyes tell a different story, it was full of conviction.

"So any luck?" Chappu wonders.

Without a word, the little girl shakes her head in a no. She decides to take another shot at it again—taking a deep breath to ease her body and mind before exhaling, she stretches her arms out and starts to recite a few words. Another concentrate light appeared again, but this time it was brighter than the last. The orb then shatters into pieces again and rains its sparkling glitter onto the feline warrior.

Kimahri took a moment to examine his hands by flexing his fingers. Next, he cautiously rose to his feet still feeling the aches, but able to maintain himself. Now standing tall among them he starts checking his muscular body; no visible scratch marks of any kind, but a few bruises still remains. He definitely felt a world of difference by stretching every available limps he has, yet he's far from a hundred percent. The warrior place a hand onto Yuna's head and gave light smile thanking her.

"T-that was amazing!" Chappu stutters in awe.

Only ten years old and able can cast the basic spell of white magic on command. Yuna is truly full of surprises, but it's expected of her being the daughter of a hero who halted Sin's wraith sparing Spira its ill fate not too long ago. Many people on this island believes she may live up to her father's name of being the next savior of Spira. It's no wonder she's a fast leaner—she has to be after all. There will be a time when the destructive creature will return and resume to ravage life on Spira. The world will need her strength when the day comes, but for now it's a matter of surviving this ordeal. The three turn to the battlefield anticipating the inevitable duel.

 **[Music]  
Devil May Cry 5 Official Soundtrack: Abyssal Time**

" _ **Sparda!"**_ the devil shouts and without hesitation it charges head on at the silver haired boy in ferocious speed.

Its jets across the white sands kicking waves of debris in its wake. In a hypnotic-like state, Vergil was unfazed or not knowingly seeing the incoming blitz. The demon raise its sword as it continues to speed across, prepping to strike the young warrior as it reaches close to the kill zone. Vergil cease his advancement baiting the knight to come closer.

" _ **Die!"**_ the humanoid roars and lets it rip—swinging its saber at the child.

Vergil vanishes in a blink of an eye before the devil blade could ever touch him having the sword cutting nothing but air. The disappearing act took the creature by surprise and quickly jumps on its brakes by stomping both of its deadly talons into the ground—by doing so it created a big splash of sentiments into the air obscuring its vision from all corners of the battlefield. The demon grunts at the minor setback it had made, but before it could formulate a plan the child emerges from behind.

" _ **Scum!"**_ Vergil said coldly.

He hastily drew Yamato from its covers and unloads a series of gleaming slashes across the demon's back plate. Each cuts were execute with great precision as it slice through the metal plate like butter—It eventually cuts open a sizable portion exposing its scaly skin. It wasn't just its skin it also show the familiar wound Vergil had inflicted earlier in their bout. Wasting no time he ram the cold steel into the hole—blood splats onto his face by the impact as he shoves the blade deeper and deeper. The hell knight screams in pain feeling the katana poking its insides. The silver haired boy then starts to cut upwards enlarging the wound. Now, the hole became more noticeable and vulnerable as well. The child pulls Yamato out from the beings back and bounces off before he could be swatted away.

The demon stumbles onto its knees to catch its breath—its mouth open wide with saliva dripping down. The pain was excruciating nothing it had ever experience in quite some time. It tries to audible its discomfort cries, but no sound came through. Eliminating the seed of Sparda prove much difficult than expected.

" _ **D-amn. Y-ou!"**_ The creature able to muster its voice cursing the lad.

Vergil silently stood a few yards away from the devil. He paid no attention to its worthless insults due to the demon's current status. He flicks katana of any gunk on the blade and slides the sword back to its scabbard and sealing it with a click.

The spectators' rallies behind their savior with cheers and chants of overcoming the sin spawn. Vergil's performance against the pack of wild dogs were impressive enough, but to be able to hold his own against Sin's pawn, twice, is unimaginable. They've all witness him taking a beat down from the monster earlier and now all the sudden he's able to dominate easily.

"Wow, who knew the kid had it in him." A young man with suspenders said in awe.

"Hey, you don't think it's…" The ponytailed woman theorized before suppressing her final few words.

"We can't be too sure if it's indeed the workings of Sin's toxins." An elderly lady commented.

Ever since Vergil's arrival to Besaid Island it was non-stop talks about his connection with Sin and its toxins. They all believed he came into contact with it in some way or form—the thoughts of it were still fresh in their minds. Could this newfound strength be the side effects they never knew about? Memory lost and hallucinations are the common symptoms, if one have been expose long enough the poisons affects the mind and eventually turns the person into deformed fiends of Sin's or worse. All of this information were common knowledge amongst the followers of Yevon's teachings. The fact the toxic grants the infected superhuman strength and speed is ridiculous.

Yuna over heard the adults' conversation and refuse to believe any of it. Like everyone else, she too notices the change in his demeanor, but that doesn't mean he had succumb to the toxins. She clench her right hand and places over her chest. She hopes, no, she knows Vergil had overcame Sin's influence and everything will be alright once this ordeal is over with.

The wounded humanoid devil rose to its feet as the sounds of metal of its armor rustle against each other—it hisses in pain still feeling the effects Vergil had inflicted on it. It huffs and puffs with sweat dripping down its dry face trying its best to ignore the pain. It clamp its teeth shut and grinds them from side to side showings its deep frustration. With both hands the demon grips around the handle of its swords and swings it into the air pointing towards the skies.

" _ **No. More. Games!"**_ the hell knight roars in rage.

An unexpected lightning bolt struck the weapon like an electrical conductor. Charges of negative and positive ions engulf the entire sword, soon after spreading across the being's body. The flashes intensifies like the sun, temporary blinding any onlookers on the field. As everyone's vision came they were in shock of what they saw—the sin spawn's armor was pulsing wildly of violet light.

Vergil was unfazed by this and stood his ground against the creature's show of power. He raises the Yamato to eye level and flicks the hand guard unsealing the shimmering steel—provoking it. The child immediately switches to his samurai stance and analyzes the situation.

This calls for a plan of attack, so Vergil decide to initiate the first move by blitzing the demon with amazing speed. He fully draws Yamato from its covers ready to strike the monster head on. The devil knight sees this and blocks his attack with the flat surface of its massive sword. Each time the two weapons would meet sparks would fly uncontrollably and sounds of metal would reverberate. The devil would feel each impact repelling itself with every contact. Both fighters answering each other's swing with their own—a great show of swordsmanship from both side.

In a dramatic fashion the two steel lock against one another. The monster towers over the young warrior with its height, one would think the advantage goes to the sin spawn due to its size. However, it struggles to gain any sort of ground.

" _ **Rraagghhh!"**_ the demon howls in frustration and musters whatever strength it has available.

The sounds of steel scraping against one another were deafening and generating lots of friction to the point where the blades would glow heat the metals. Simultaneously, both propel off each other creating a shock wave causing the two combatants to slide backwards distancing themselves as they came to a complete halt.

 **[End Music]**

The humanoid being pants heavily sweating bullets as it runs down its face. This fight was proving to be difficult than what the devil had anticipated, thinking the child with be easy pickings. The gaping wound on its back wasn't helping the situation either. A wicked grin appeared on the knight's face admiring Vergil's strength—a trial to see if the devil could truly rid Sparda's bloodline.

Vergil stood in his battle stance with a blank stare harboring no expression. He slowly sheaths Yamato back to its scabbard and twirls the katana with one hand. He cease the spinning and points at the creature with his index finger.

" _ **You shall die."**_ The lad said in a disorient voice. He fold the same finger with the rest then extends his thumb outward and proceeds to cross his throat in reference to his words.

The demon chuckles at the boy's empty remarks, but admire his poise. The devil sword burst into an electric frenzy one again as the monster enters its battle stance with its gigantic sword placed close its chest plate. Like the devil, the son of Sparda also resumes to his stance as well.

 **[Music]  
Devil May Cry HR/HM Arrange: Heads or Tails**

At the same time, the two fighters' charges at one another trading fierce and swift slashes. Sparks flew whenever the two sword came into contact which shook the ground on every impact. The grey skies explode with strays of lightning ripping across the beach.

Rising the blade above its head with both hands, the knight prepares to strike Vergil in his place. He watches as the massive sword came barreling down on him and simply steps aside watching the blade brush passed him. The blade came crashing down causing a huge splash of sand which momentary blinded the devil. Seizing the opportunity, he jumps into the air and unloads another series of slashes across the demon's chest plate. The sudden barrage stumbles demon and quickly counter the child's attack with a wide swing of the sword stopping any further assault. Vergil gentle touches ground and slides back narrowly avoiding the swing by the creature. He immediately enters in samurai stance and with incredible speeds, unsheathes Yamato in a blur. The demon was trap in a distorted vortex of blue-violet energy unable to escape. The warp of energy was follow by gleaming flashes of diagonal cuts within it causing the phenomenon to explode.

The force of the blast pushed the hell spawn off balance causing itself to fall flat on its back. It curses under its breath by the stinging sensation of its wound touching ground. The creature then sat itself back up with sand sticking in onto its gaping wound and with its offhand it fires volleys of electrical orbs at Vergil. He vanishes before the projectile could touch him avoiding the coming projectiles entirely. The knight grunt at itself, but as it did it saw something shiny just above one's self. The gleaming light was none another then Yamato shedding its covers as Vergil free falls and he rapidly draws the katana out again. This sudden reappearance of the young warrior had the devil frozen at its place—completely thrown off guard and unable to move. Vergil swing the blade downward in attempts to strike down the monster and he was coming down fast. Snapping out of it, the humanoid being manages to roll over narrowly escaping the guillotine, but was follow by a second and a third falling blade in which it successfully avoided.

Promptly rose to its feet and leaping back the hell spawn discharge another wave of electrical projectiles at the lad only having him weaving through them with ease.

" _ **How disappointing."**_ Vergil gently pinches the bridge of his of nose and shakes his head at the devil's unsatisfying performance.

This ticked off the devil knight even further—not only did his words struck a nerve, but it was coming from a son of a traitor which was unacceptable.

" _ **Take this!"**_ The demon shouts and discharge strands of lightning bolts from its hand.

Vergil looked unimpressed by the creature's lack of creative offense and nonchalantly strolls towards in the incoming fire. He dodges and weaves through every single bolts thrown at him furthering closing the gap between them. Panic started to set in as the knight fires more and more strays of lightning only to end with the same result. Desperate for something to work the demon begins to charge whatever it can gather onto its offhand. Sounds of static and sparks surround the demon's body later the concentrated energy vibrantly grew in size.

" _ **Die!"**_ the demon screams and unloads a giant beam of energy at the boy.

The pillar of light carved through the white sands as it speedily makes its way to the katana wielder. The bright light soon overwhelm the lad as the projectile got close, however, he didn't seem too concern about it. The white light engulf the boy disappearing within it.

Boom! The explosion toppled nearby palm trees and every around it.

A plume of black smoke and debris falling from the sky was the scene. The hell spawn pants, exhausting whatever it possible had into the blast and the glow on its armor soon dimmed out. The smoke began to clear and there sat a large crater, but nothing resides in it. No living thing would have survived a blast like that, yet no corpse was to be found. This confuses the devil pondering of inconclusive development.

" _ **Too slow."**_ A voice said from behind.

The katana plunges into the existing hole and drives deeper further splitting the wound even wider with blood spewing all over the place.

" _ **GRRAAGGHH!"**_ the howls in pain from the humanoid feeling the cold steel tearing away its innards.

It became too much to bare for the mighty knight and starts to thrashing about desperately trying to shake off Vergil. The snow white child held on tight around the katana continuing to mangle the gash.

"Alright! Vergil got this in the bag!" Wakka pumps his fist in excitement.

The villagers continue rallying behind Vergil to finally end this nightmare. They watch the gut wrenching battle starting to unfold and believing Vergil will come out on top. However, Kimahri rather not jump into conclusion just yet—learning from his past mistake only death has to be assured to be a total victory. He watches closely with caution.

Cries of the demon's agony echoes the field as it was continues flail around trying to shake the persist boy off its back. The black skies became livelier with lightning bolts ripping across the shorelines. Then a single thunderbolt struck demon creating an electric barrier enveloping its entire body. Unfortunately for Vergil, this came at a complete surprise and couldn't react fast enough leaving him trapped inside the barrier—constantly getting shocked from all over. He wasn't able to let go the katana as if his hands were glued on.

Screaming its lungs out, the creature release a powerful blast from its body repelling everything around it. The ground trembles by the sheer force, strands of lightning strays across the skies, and strong gust blowing anything and everything with the sea violently rocking back and forth.

To everyone it felt like the end of the world had come.

Toss into the wind like a ragdoll from the blast, Vergil plummets hard to the ground causing a big splash of sand. He held his hand over head and sluggish getting back up— his body sizzles from the burns and without warning the devil appear right before him and struck the young warrior in the noggin completely blindsided him. He was sent flying and plows through the white sands sliding sideway as he came to a stop—creating a pile of dirt next to him.

 **[End Music]**

Vergil laid on the ground motionless after receiving a full serving knuckle sandwich to the head. The blue-white aura once surround his entire body faded into thin air. The devil looked in disbelief and gave an unsettling chuckle. The humanoid reexamines again and was sure of it—it manage to defeat the son of Sparda. Its chuckles soon turned to hysterical laughter. It wasn't a complete victory just yet—far from it, the boy needs to die to insure success. The creature hobbles to its massive sword nearby, its struggles to fully lift the weapon into the air with what little strength it had. The hell spawn then limps to the unconscious lad located just yards away from it. It drags its saber across the sand leaving a small trail when pulling it along.

It's not every day a devil have the opportunity to end Sparda or his lineage. Branded as a traitor to their kind, erasing Sparda and his kin is the ultimate achievement of any hell dwellers.

" _ **Sparda…!"**_ the being spoke in a distasteful manner.

Stunned by the sudden outcome the Besaid villagers panic in fear. It was thought Vergil had the upper hand against the sin spawn, but it seem it was all for naught. Perhaps death have certainly came today, not by Sin, but its pawn.

"It's over! It's all over!" the shirtless man trembles in fear with his hands over his head.

All believe the end is near—a portion of the settlers scurries back to the village abandoning the few. The ones who did remain were too scared to run or don't see the point of it if the unenviable is here. Despite all the chaos unfolding they forgotten that the Leo can still fight—he remain calm so he could formulate a quick strategy. A flicker of light suddenly caught his attention he narrowed his cat-like eyes for clarity. His eyes widen as he discover the familiar white handle wrapped sword—the Yamato still imbedded in the wound. If he could manage to get a hold of it then maybe the tide will turn in their favor. Kimahri then weaves through the pack of frantic people without any obstruction, no one seem to notice him passing through as fear looms over them.

Yuna couldn't tell what was going on due to her stature, she looks around in hopes of getting some indication; screaming and crying were the norm. She then notice the Leo silently making his way through the crowd and standing in front of the pack. Perhaps for a better view of the situation? But that's ridiculous as the feline is the tallest among them and could easily watch over their heads. She wonders why he would should a thing until it finally hit her—she desperately tries to squeeze through the many pockets of gaps, but couldn't get through. The girl calls out to him, but he was long gone.

The devil waddles through the final stretch with each step motivating it further to its goal. It could see it now, the son of Sparda dying before its pale eyes while he screams in agony and begs to end his suffering. The underworld will know its achievement of surpassing the traitor in power. The demon stood over the unconscious boy with its shadow casting down on him. It tighten its grip onto its devil sword and with all of its strength the knight slowly raises weapon pointing the steel downward. The sword intensifies once more with the blade looking down on Vergil. The name and stench despised by the entities of hell will be no more.

" _ **Time. To. Die. Sparda…!"**_ the devil giving a final farewell.

As the blade comes bearing down the creature suddenly stops midway feeling the familiar and painful sensation on its back. Its mouth quivers while peeps of sound escape from his mouth. The demon starts to stumble from side to side losing its sense of balance then something pierce through the its chest and armor plate revealing a pointy end, the steel of Yamato. It drops its weapon to the ground, stunned by the sudden discovery and glances over its shoulders.

" _ **Y-y-ooo-u wo-rrmm!"**_ the demon stutters while cursing the Ronso.

Kimahri didn't acknowledge the sin spawn as he rips, upwards, through its body. He started from the chest all the way up to the throat and stopping just below the lower jaw. The humanoid monster's entire body shudders uncontrollably, its cries of suffering were drown out by the sounds of the devil gargling on its own blood. The Ronso warrior release a ferocious roar and slashes the through the skull splitting it in two—bits and pieces flew in mid-air as Kimahri slices cleanly. The creature drops to its knees with its semi-bisected body spraying its fluid like a sprinkler before falling flat on its belly with a thunderous thud. The corpse twitches as it oozes whatever liquid remains until it was no more.

The battle had been won and nightmare had finally ended.

The Leo sat himself down and sighs in relief earning himself a much deserving break. He turns and watches to the pool of blood being soaked into the white sands turning it into a dark brown stain. He pants in exhaustion and pans over to the carcass where it gradually begins to vanish leaving orbs of calming light ascending to the skies. Rays of sunlight burst through the dense clouds and soon more and more light came through—later having all the clouds disperse unveiling the blue skies. Like a calm after the storm, the seagulls' calls into the heavens and the sounds of the ocean waves gently and washes the shores—a scene to behold was differently a welcoming one. Kimahri moves closer to the unconscious child examining his condition—he contemplates how Vergil obtain such power out of the blue.

A standing ovation by the delightful villagers were heard from the distance. Kimahri peeked over his shoulders to the source, there he saw the villagers running across the bench with smiles on their faces, obviously happy to be alive. They all huddle around Kimahri and Vergil tending to their needs to the best of their abilities. The ones caring for the silver haired boy were dumbstruck of his injuries; it wasn't anything life threatening only minor cuts and bruises despite the grueling conclusion. It's as if his body were able to heal all on its own.

"Well I'll be… the little guy is actually going to see another day." A baffled young man said as he continues to check the extent of his injuries.

Yuna manages to push through the group encircling Kimahri and Vergil. She huffs and puffs having ran a good distance from the sea port to the two warriors and had to squeezes through the crowd to get to them. The brunette girl obverse the people tending to both the Ronso and the boy—she was relieved that Kimahri is doing well. Her attention quickly shifts to Vergil, still lying unconscious, wasting no time she hurries and prepares to cast a healing spell on him. A moment had passed and nothing was being produce, but she did not falter and continues to repeat the process. The people around looked at her strangely wondering what is she's planning on.

"Do you think… you know…?" a young pigtailed woman speculates.

The crowd fell silent when she mention the obvious notion. The fact that Vergil was able to fend the sin spawn twice and suppress his trauma was beyond their knowledge. The only explanation was the working of the Sin's toxins. Many in this world are devotees and/or practitioners of the Yevon's teachings and information regarding to Sin's toxins is specify in the doctrine.

"You're wrong!" Yuna promptly stood up rejects the idea.

Startled by the girl's sudden temper, it caught the people by surprise—this was the first time they've ever seen her this emotional. The three teens of Chappu, Lulu, and Wakka overheard the little girl's outburst and came weaving through the pack as soon as they caught wind of her voice. When they finally made it through the teens saw the little girl all flustered with tears in her eyes.

"Yuna…" Chappu's gaze upon her and was lost for words.

"You're wrong! You're all wrong!" Yuna continues to dispute their claim.

"Yuna, calm down…" Lulu quickly got into action to restraint her. "He'll be fine—he haven't shown signs as of yet." She reasons.

Lulu's statement spoke volumes, Vergil clearly wasn't showing any lethal signs of the poison—this at least put some comfort to everyone's minds.

"We should all head back to sort this whole mess out." The elderly man of the group purpose.

Enormously, everyone agreed to the plan—standing around and pondering of the whole ordeal won't improve the situation especially when danger still lurks in the corner. They all offered a helping hand; getting Kimahri back to his feet and having Vergil piggyback onto one of them, a return ride to the village is the least they could do after having both saving their butts.

"Up you go, kiddo." A bald gentleman said as he rose to his feet with Vergil on his back.

The herd began leaving the sandy beach, some were still shook by today's event, but at least they get to live and see another day. Yuna watches Vergil being carried off by the grownups, she wipes the tears in her eyes with her wide sleeves knowing he'll be okay. As she wipes her teary eyes a glitter of light by her little feet caught her attention; the object was partially buried by the sand. Curious, she kneels down and brushes the sentiments off the item—it started to become more visible as she continues to dust it off. Now in full display the object turn out to be some like of translucent stone. Yuna picks up the quartz for a quick inspection when from out of the blue Wakka called for her, she quickly stuff the stone into her yellow sash.

"What's wrong? Did you found something" The older teen asked.

"I-it's nothing…" Yuna nervously stutters.

"Oh, I know it's Vergil, ya?" Wakka suspected. "Don't worry he'll be fine you can bet on it!" He gave a big smile and thumbs up.

"Yeah, you did your best Yuna." Chappu giving a few words of comfort.

"Huh? What did she do exactly?" Wakka confuse of what his younger sibling meant.

"I'll tell you on the way back" the younger teen said.

Meanwhile Lulu reflects what had unfolded; from the sudden appearance of the sin spawn appearing on the island to how it all ended. By some coincidence all of this was going on since Vergil's arrival to Besaid Island. She thinks there must be some connection with the two.

"Something wrong Lulu?" Chappu notice something was bothering her.

"It's nothing—we should get going." Lulu diverting the question

Along with the remaining adults they all pace their steps keeping up with the other group.

 **-Somewhere-**

 **[Music]  
Samurai Champloo Music Record Masta: I Sighed**

Vergil drifts in a dark space of nothingness, he watches the sun's rays shimmers above him like being in underwater. He was completely nude, strands of his snow white hair waves from side to side by the zero gravity of this place. He could feel the warmth rays beaming onto him—he tries to reach for the illumination above, but have no strength to do so. He descends deeper and deeper into the darkness until light wasn't able to reach him.

" _So, this is what death is like?"_ Vergil curiously thought.

There was no heaven, nor a place for his soul to rest. Hell was not an option for his bloodline alone he will forever be hunted and torture by the evil entities of the underworld. The boy shut his blue eyes letting the void consume him.

Within the pitch black space the mysterious voice returns

" _ **Such a pity, given up are we?"**_

" _ **And here I was expecting more defiance from the son of Sparda"**_

Vergil disregard the voice, what it spoke meant nothing to him—he is dead after all right? He couldn't save his mother, brother, and the Besaid villagers from the demon, so what's the point?

" _ **But, you felt it haven't you? The small taste of power."**_

The voice been hounding him with the talks of power, but does it all mean? Surely there's something more to this, but the voice didn't bother to elaborate any further. Nonetheless, it did left Vergil with a few words of "wisdom".

" _ **Might controls everything and without it you cannot protect anything."**_

" _ **Never forget it."**_

 **[End Music]**

 **-Besaid Village-**

The sounds of rushing waves from the distance and the calls of the seagulls woke Vergil from his slumber. He struggles to open his eye as if they were being weighed down. He violently rubs and wipes his eyes off from any crust till his vision became clear. When his vision came he realize where he had ended up, he had return to the village, presumable the guest hut, but how?

He rose from the comfort of his fluffy white pillow and brushes through his hair with his fingers, processing everything that had happened. From what the lad could remember; he did battle with devil knight five time his size and blacked out after he swam ashore. A villager did mention of Sin's toxins can cause memory loss he wonders if that was the case. A gleaming light caught his attention, he pans up and saw his belonging sitting on the table across from the foot of his bunk bed—the sunlight peaked through the small gap of the curtains, shining its rays onto the ruby amulet causing it to sparkle along with it was the Yamato and a pair of his sneakers, it was déjà vu all over again.

Vergil pushes the warm blankets off and shifts his body towards the left, his legs dangles a few inches above the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed. Just when he was going to plant his foot down, he notice the bunk bed adjacent to his was occupied. The child couldn't tell who was sleeping in it due to the blanket covering the person's entire body from head to toe. He didn't want to disturb the person, so quietly climbs out of bed causing the bunk to creek and tip-toe his way to his things.

"Mmm… Vergil…?" a faint mumble called from behind.

He stop dead at his tracks and glances over to his left, there the person rose from bed removing the blanket over his/her head. To his surprise the person reveals to Yuna; her medium length hair were crumpled by the slumber, she gave a big stretch along with a satisfying yawn, and rubs the sleeps off her eyes still a bit groggy from waking up. When the little girl's vision came, her distinct colored irises took notice—standing before her was Vergil peering over his shoulder with his back turned. She quickly jumps out of bed and greet him with a great big hug.

"You're okay!" Yuna said with glee.

This sudden greeting took Vergil by surprise and a slight redness appeared on his face. He didn't hate it, in fact, it was rather nice he felt the warmth and caring nature of Yuna's embrace—the same type of feeling he would get being around his mother.

"Y-yeah." Vergil stumbles his word not knowing how to respond.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Well…"

Yuna slightly tilt her head to the side confuse at his strange behavior. It was a matter of time when she finally realize her "mistake" and promptly release her hold on him. Her cheeks began to warm up and shades of red appeared.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yuna frantically bows several times.

"It's okay—no big deal." Vergil assures with nervous chuckle.

Evading the awkwardness, he resumes back to his things and collects them; he slips on and laces up his sneakers, he took the amulet resting on the table and hang it around his neck before tucking it underneath his navy blue shirt, and lastly grabs hold of the Japanese sword. Vergil raises the katana up to eye level and partially unsheathes it showing the clean and shiny blade before sealing it with a click.

"Hey Yuna, what happened to the demon?" Vergil turns to the girl for some explanation.

"Demon?" Yuna slightly confuse of what he asked.

"The sin spawn." He corrected himself.

Yuna grab Vergil by his wrist pulling him to the bedside where they both sat. She was quite delighted to explain the whole situation to him starting when he wash ashore. The girl explain how he did battle with the sin spawn with amazing swordplay and having the Ronso dealing the final blow killing the creature—she added that he's been sleeping for two days. Hearing this revelation from her, he couldn't believe it. Nothing was sitting well to Vergil and looks at the floor with a blank stare.

The brunette girl hunches forward catching a glimpse of Vergil's reaction—he didn't look too happy. She bit parts of her lower lips thinking of something to lift his spirit. She then remembers something, the crystal she had picked up the other day, maybe that will cheer him up.

"I have something for you," She reaches within her floral printed sash fishing for the particular item. "Here." She hands over the translucent quartz to him.

He holds the semi-prism into the available light in the tent. It wasn't anything special from what I can see other than it had an engraving shape of a sword.

"What is it?" Vergil wonders.

"It's yours isn't it?" Yuna said with a confusing look on her face.

It was a nice looking crystal, but it wasn't something Vergil had recognize. He return the translucent quartz back to her feeling it was best to let her have it since it was she who found it.

"Huh? But its-"

"Keep it." Vergil insisted.

She wanted to decline his kind gesture, but he didn't seem to mind if she kept it. She eventually caved in and humbly accept his gift. Yuna examines the crystal; it wasn't too big or too small, it was a perfect size fitting right on her palm—a light smile form on her face, she couldn't help, but to appreciate its beauty.

Vergil rose from the bed and brushes his pants as he readies to head outside for a bit of fresh air to clear his mind.

"Vergil wait," Yuna calls out to him. "I'm heading to study chambers do you wanna come?" she suggested.

The study chambers she spoke of is located within the village temple. Although he been in temple for a short moment before getting kicked out, he haven't fully survey it. Vergil took a brief moment to himself deciding if it's worth his time. Yuna mention there was a study chamber within the temple meaning all sort of books, maps, records, and so on—perhaps he might learn something about this world and reading is a good way to expand his knowledge before dipping himself into the unknown.

"Sure." He answered.

"Great!" She claps her hands together with joy. "I'm sure you'll find something you like there—come on!" She grabs Vergil by the hand and brushes the curtains away where they head towards the sunlight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy New Year to you and thanks for reading. I'm sorry for the delay, it was rough two months; caught the flu, my winter classes coming to an end with spring classes starting in a few days, and had to draft five different versions of chapter four. Drop a review if you like. Cheers!


End file.
